


Dean Winchester, Straight Shooter

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	Dean Winchester, Straight Shooter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean Winchester, Straight Shooter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301877) by Anonymous. 



Nie było łatwo dotrzymać tempa Becky. Tupała po korytarzu w swoich szpileczkach, przerzucała dokumenty na podkładce i nie patrzyła, czy Cas wciąż za nią idzie. A musiał niemal biec, inaczej ryzykował, że zgubi się w labiryncie korytarzy.  
\- Powinieneś był dostać te formularze mailem tydzień temu, kiedy cię zaangażowaliśmy. ale dla pewności jeszcze je z tobą przejrzę – powiedziała liżąc kciuk, by przewrócić kolejną stronę. – Mamy całą listę rzeczy, których nie wolno robić na planie z Deanem. Zrobisz błąd raz – dostaniesz po łapach. Zrobisz drugi raz – wylatujesz na zbity pysk, jasne? – Becky rzuciła Casowi spojrzenie znad ramienia i pytająco uniosła brwi.  
\- Jak słońce – Cas razem z nią skręcił za róg, będąc już niemal ramię w ramię. Zaczęła trajkotać o wcześniej ustalonych wytycznych.  
\- Po pierwsze, jest to wyłącznie scena z lodem. Poza tym nie robisz Deanowi niczego. Żadnego całowania. Żadnego ciągnięcia za włosy. Prawdę mówiąc, zero kontaktu gdziekolwiek powyżej ramion. Ogranicz lizanie do jego klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Ale żadnych zabaw z sutkami, w szczególności szczypania.  
Cas zwalczył chęć, by przewrócić oczami. Już wcześniej pracował z „hetero” gwiazdami, a ci geje-za-kasę zawsze działali mu na nerwy. Większość z nich była w oczywisty sposób homo i tylko udawała samców dla tych specjalnych widzów, którzy żywili jakieś głupie fantazje o uwodzeniu normalnego gościa. Ale ten jeden, Dean Winchester, gwiazda StraightShooter.com, dzierżył palmę pierwszeństwa.  
Jego popularność była szalona. Setki tysięcy subskrybentów ściągały każdą jedną scenę, w jakiej brał udział, a w większości przypadków Dean nawet nic nie robił, tylko pozwalał, aby współpracownik robił mu lodzika; na tym się kończyło. Cas próbował zachowywać się profesjonalnie – w końcu występ to występ, a zapłata za ten konkretny była lepsza, niż w większości – ale osobiście nie był fanem żadnego aktora, który czerpał korzyści z internalizowanej homofobii. Na świecie już było za dużo nienawiści.  
\- Co ważniejsze, scena kończy się tym, że Dean dochodzi na siebie. W ogóle nie masz styczności z jego spermą. Rozumiesz? – szczeknęła Becky, a Cas pokiwał głową. – Dobrze. Niektórzy goście tego nie rozumieją, wiesz? Dean musi utrzymywać swój image.  
Właśnie to Casowi najbardziej przeszkadzało. Że inny facet ciągnie ci fiuta? To było w porządku, pięknie, „usta to usta”, rób z tym, co chcesz. Pozwolić, aby inny facet dotykał cię jak istotę ludzką? Całkowicie gejowskie. Właśnie taki syf sprawiał, że Cas cieszył się, iż jego specjalnością było dobre, staroświeckie „głębokie gardło”. Przynajmniej ssał uczciwie.  
Chociaż naprawdę nie mógł winić Becky. Jako manager i reżyser Deana Winchestera miała i produkt do sprzedania, i aktora, którego musiała chronić.  
\- Jeszcze raz, ponieważ to wymaga powtórzenia – powiedziała Becky, gdy doszli do podwójnych drzwi oznakowanych jako Studio 4. – Tylko lodzik. Żadnego obmacywania tyłka. Dean kręci rimming wyłącznie z osobami, z którymi już wcześniej pracował. Jeśli dziś wam razem dobrze pójdzie, to kto wie. Może będziesz miał okazję. Ale na razie zostańmy przy oralu. Bez błąkających się palców czy języków.  
\- Jasne – wymamrotał Cas. Zupełnie, jakby z dobroci serca miał dla tego palanta zrobić coś więcej.  
\- W porządku, bierzmy się do pracy – Becky pchnęła drzwi i wtargnęła do ruchliwego studio. Planem była klasyczna sypialnia, z niskim łóżkiem ubranym w czystą, białą pościel i zasypanym górami poduszek, oddzielonym od reszty pomieszczenia fałszywymi ścianami, aby stworzyć iluzję prawdziwego domu. Operatorzy kamer i dźwiękowcy wciąż ustawiali sprzęt, a chudy brodaty facet stał pośrodku tego chaosu i wykrzykiwał polecenia do oświetleniowców.  
\- Na prawo! Nie, twoje drugie- Och, cześć, kochanie. – Pocałował Becky na powitanie i skinięciem głowy pozdrowił Casa. – Witaj, nowy. Czy Becky już ci nagadała?  
\- Dotrzymuje tempa – odpowiedziała Becky, zanim Cas w ogóle zdołał otworzyć usta. – Cas, poznaj Chucka. To on będzie reżyserował scenę. – Potem do Chucka: - Kochanie, odbierzesz dzieci o 15.00?  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Mary ma dziś lekcje baletu, prawda? – zapytał Chuck.  
\- W środę. Ale niezła próba – Becky ponownie cmoknęła go w usta i odwróciła się, by wyszczerzyć się do Casa. – To może poznajmy cię z Deanem, hmm? Dean! – jej skrzekliwy głos poniósł się echem po przestronnym pomieszczeniu. – Gdzie on jest?  
\- Dokładnie tutaj, szefowo –rozległ się w sali szorstki głos, a Cas odwrócił się i zobaczył Deana Winchestera zmierzającego w ich stronę.  
Cas widział wcześniej klipy Deana, więc wiedział, jak on wygląda, choć spodziewał się, że na żywo będzie mniej atrakcyjny. Większość wielkich gwiazd poddawała się mocnej obróbce na filmie. Ale Casa zaskoczyło to, że Dean okazał się być naprawdę… bardzo piękny. Postawę miał wyluzowaną, a nogi wygięte w sposób, który przywodził Casowi na myśl kowbojów i odzianych w skórę motocyklistów. Nosił nisko opadające dżinsy, idealnie opinające mu wąskie biodra, i zwykłą koszulkę ciasno otulającą mu pierś. Był najwyraźniej w doskonałej formie i stanowił idealną kombinację mięśni i opalonej skóry. Ale to jego twarz przyciągała największą uwagę – silna, pokryta zarostem szczęka, pełne czerwone usta. Jasne, zielone oczy otoczone były najdłuższymi rzęsami, jakie Cas kiedykolwiek widział u mężczyzny, a piegi rozrzucone po nosie dawały wrażenie, że prowadził sielskie życie. Jezu, Cas już wcześniej pracował z gorącymi facetami, ale ten był przerażająco gorący.  
\- Siema. Jestem Dean – wyciągnął swoją kwadratową dłoń, a Cas ją przyjął, nadzwyczajnie wstrząśnięty jej szorstkością. Jakby kiedyś, dawno temu, koleś naprawdę pracował fizycznie.  
\- Cas Novak – odwzajemnił się niskim głosem.  
Dean posłał mu oślepiająco biały, możliwe, że nawet szczery, uśmiech.  
\- Czekam z niecierpliwością na współpracę z tobą, Cas – powiedział.  
Cas pomyślał, że już dawno temu pozbył się resztek nieśmiałości, ale stojąc tam z Deanem poczuł się niewygodnie świadom swego bladego, szczupłego ciała. Boże, miał nadzieję, że nie każą mu grać chucherka przy Deanie-herosie; nienawidził, gdy zmuszano go do udawania małego i bezbronnego. To mu po prostu nie pasowało.  
\- Przyjrzyjmy się scenariuszowi, podczas gdy Becky ustawi załogę – powiedział Chuck, prowadząc Casa i Deana przez istne pole minowe kabli i przewodów do prowizorycznej sypialni na środku studia. Zrobiwszy z kciuków i palców wskazujących prostokąt objął nim materac. – Tak sobie myślę, Dean, że zaczniemy od ciebie. Powolny najazd w górę od twoich stóp aż do twarzy. Becky się to nie spodoba, ale wciąż jej powtarzam, że stopy się sprzedają.  
Dean zerknął na Casa patrząc, jak ten patrzy na Chucka, i wyłapał jego wątpiące spojrzenie.  
\- Nie martw się, Chuck i Becky znają się na robocie. Jeszcze mną źle nie pokierowali.  
Cas tylko odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Przygotował się, że znienawidzi tego gościa od pierwszego wejrzenia; było nie fair, że okazał się taki przyzwoity. I czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy Dean w ogóle nie sprawiał wrażenia geja? Czyżby był tak hetero, jak to twierdziła jego strona internetowa?  
\- Wprowadzasz nieco w temat – kontynuował Chuck – nowy gorący facet dziś wpada, bla bla bla, słyszałeś, że nieźle ssie i takie tam. Potem wchodzi Cas, robimy najazd na niego z góry na dół. I wtedy- Cas, możesz zagrać onieśmielonego? Niespokojnego, może zawstydzonego?  
\- To naprawdę nie moja działka – najeżył się Cas. – Mogę się postarać, ale-  
\- Chuck, nie sądzisz, że Cas to typ lubiący wyzwania? – przerwał im Dean. Położył Casowi rękę na ramieniu jakby sprawdzając jego siłę. – Może być nieźle.  
Sugestia została powitana z radością, a Cas rzucił Deanowi szybkie, pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.  
\- Taa, jasne. Lubiący wyzwania. Filuterny – zadumał się Chuck. – Trochę sympatycznego gadania w te i z powrotem, może ty powiesz coś jak „jesteś pewien, że sobie z tym poradzisz?”, a ty, Cas, coś jak „och, zdecydowanie” i że się wręcz ślinisz z niecierpliwości, wiesz? Tak, tak, to mi się i tak bardziej podoba. Cas, czy to ci pasuje?  
Cas pokiwał głową, a Chuck klasnął w dłonie pieczętując zgodę.   
\- Wspaniale. Becky wkrótce przejrzy z tobą scenopis. Blokuje każdą prawdziwą akcję – przebiegł wzrokiem po poduszkach na łóżku. – Chyba nam tu czegoś brak. Chwileczkę, panowie – i wystartował w kierunku roju pracowników.  
Ciepła, ciężka dłoń Deana spadła Casowi z ramion.  
\- Widziałem kilka twoich klipów. Niezłą odstawiasz robotę. Naprawdę intensywną – powiedział Dean i zwyczajnie wsadził sobie ręce w kieszenie spodni. Cas zwalczył nagłą suchość w gardle.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Jedna rzecz: to tylko osobiste preferencje, ale nie zamierzasz dziś szaleć z dławieniem się, prawda? – Dean skrzywił z niesmakiem usta. – Wiem, że niektórzy faceci strasznie się tym rajcują, ale jeśli tobie jest wszystko jedno, to jednak bym wolał, żebyś się moim fiutem nie krztusił.  
Cas wyprostował się instynktownie przybierając obronną pozę. Dławienie, do którego odnosił się Dean, nie było jego wymysłem: w porno, jak wszędzie indziej, istniały trendy, a głośne dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie ktoś uprawiający seks oralny, były jedną z tych rzeczy, które nie wiadomo czemu ostatnio stały się popularne. Ale to było tylko udawanie na potrzeby filmu, przedstawienie dla widzów, którzy chcieli widzieć i słyszeć, jak Cas to robi. A ta widownia kurewsko to uwielbiała, więc kim był Dean, aby mu mówić, że to jest do dupy? Ale, przypomniał sobie, profesjonaliści nie biorą krytyki do siebie.  
\- Jeśli nie jest to częścią scenariusza, to tego nie zrobię. Nie powinno być problemu – wymruczał Cas mając nadzieję, że Dean zrozumie subtelny przytyk do jego rozmiaru.  
Jeśli Dean zrozumiał, nie okazał tego. Po prostu uśmiechnął się w ten rekini sposób i klepnął Casa po plecach.  
\- Super. To będzie niezły film, czuję to.  
Przydreptała do nich Becky z naręczem butelek lubrykantu i balsamu.   
\- Zbieramy się, chłopaki! Jazda pod prysznic, niech ktoś wam zrobi porządek z włosami na ciele i oczywiście, sfluffuje. Mamy dziś napięty plan.   
\- Jak zawsze – Dean mrugnął – naprawdę mrugnął – do Casa i zamaszyście ruszył pod prysznic.  
Zadziorny sukinsyn. Cas poszedł za nim krzywiąc się.

 

Ujęciem początkowym było zbliżenie na ładnie ukształtowane palce u stóp zginające się na sztywnych, białych prześcieradłach. Kamera zrobiła najazd w górę długich, opalonych nóg pokrytych gdzieniegdzie pieprzykami, aż do centrum ud, gdzie stabilna dłoń przytrzymywała na pół twardego fiuta.  
Kamera dalej jechała w górę po nagim ciele, aż do twarzy Deana, w której oczy lśniły nieczystymi zamiarami.  
\- Hej, ludziska. Mam dziś dla was coś fajnego. Wpada tu Cas Novak, a jeśli jeszcze nie widzieliście go w akcji, to coś wam powiem: wygląda, jakby naprawdę ostro ciągnął. Chyba sam sprawdzę, czy te plotki są prawdą.  
Kamera nr 2 kontynuowała pod innym kątem. Cas pojawił się w drzwiach opierając dłonie na framudze, ubrany wyłącznie w wystrzępione dżinsy. Omiótł spojrzeniem Deana, a w oczach zalśniło mu uznanie. Zawsze Casowi powtarzano, że oczy to jego najlepsza cecha; była w nich intensywność, która się dobrze przekładała na film, więc wykorzystywał to na własną korzyść, kiedy tylko mógł.  
\- Gotów na to? – zapytał Dean pocierając swego rosnącego fiuta i uśmiechając się powoli.  
Cas oblizał usta i pozwolił oczom krążyć pomiędzy twarzą Deana a jego erekcją.  
\- Absolutnie. Nie mogę się doczekać.  
Dean przesunął dłonią po piersi, wodząc palcami po czarnych liniach tatuażu nad sercem. Był to nonszalancki gest mający na celu przyciągnąć wzrok Casa do jego muskularnej postaci.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że podołasz całemu mnie.  
\- Och, myślę, że sobie poradzę – Cas podszedł do łóżka i na czworakach wpełzł na materac, moszcząc się między rozłożonymi nogami Deana. – Po prostu leż i pozwól, żebym zrobił ci dobrze.  
Do akcji było bardzo niewiele wprowadzenia. Becky zaplanowała scenę tak, aby zapewnić sobie ściśle produkt finalny, bez zbędnych dłużyzn. Cas trącił podstawę Deanowego fiuta i polizał wystarczająco, by lśniła. Wziął go w usta do połowy i zamruczał z ewidentnej przyjemności. Ponad nim Dean zaklął („O kurwa. O mój Boże.” To, co zwykle.) i założył sobie ręce za głowę przybierając możliwie najbardziej hedonistyczną pozę.  
Dean był nawet większy, niż się Cas spodziewał. Miał fiuta tego rodzaju, który nigdy nie wydawał się w pełni twardy; sama jego waga sprawiała, że opadał nisko. Był obrzezany i ogolony, gładki wszędzie wokół nasady. Pachniał silnie jałowcem i piżmem; ten zapach wypełniał Casowi nozdrza, gdy składał wyrazy uwielbienia fiutowi Deana. I właśnie o to chodziło w tej scenie – o uwielbianie pięknego Adonisa, zasypywanie go rozkoszą w nadziei, że może, jeśli by się było dość dobrym, ten bóg jakoś by ci się odwdzięczył. Cas zaczynał widzieć powab tego założenia.  
Cas rozluźnił gardło i wciągnął resztę, cal po calu, opuszczając się w dół, aż wreszcie broda spoczęła mu na napiętych jajach Deana. Dean stęknął z rozkoszy i chociaż to była tylko gra, Casa to nie obchodziło; dźwięk trafił go prosto w fiuta. Jeszcze mocniej stwardniał w dżinsach; członek naparł na zamek. Ssał nieporządnie pozwalając ślinie zmieszanej z ostrą wilgocią Deana spływać po swojej brodzie.  
Pracująca część jego mózgu zauważyła kamerę nr 3 przesuwającą się na pozycję tuż obok niego i Cas rozsunął nogi, aby mogli zrobić ujęcie jego fiuta, jego twardego zarysu uwięzionego pod znoszonym dżinsem. Becky doradzała mu, by się dotykał, ale na razie się z tym wstrzymywał; nie chciał kończyć za wcześnie.  
\- Jezu, twoje usta – zasyczał Dean, a Cas pozwolił sobie poczuć przypływ zawodowej dumy. Dobrze powiedziane, był dobry.  
Jeszcze kilka ujęć z oralem i ruszyli się, by zmienić pozycję.  
\- Połóż się – powiedział Dean do kamery. – Chcę ci zerżnąć usta.  
Normalnie Cas musiałby się wysilić, by udawać zachwyconego tą możliwością, ale ten plan zdjęciowy był inny. Oblizał swe zaczerwienione wargi i zerknął na erekcję Deana, jakby pragnąc więcej – i to nie było kłamstwo.  
Dean stanął przy łóżku, podczas gdy Cas rozciągnął się na materacu z głową zwisającą mu poza krawędź. Odchylił ją do tyłu i spojrzał na górującego nad nim Deana, wciąż obciągającego sobie swego wielkiego fiuta.  
\- Ruszaj – powiedział Cas niskim, schrypniętym głosem. – Zrób, co chcesz. – Otwarł usta i wysunął zapraszająco język.  
\- Kurwa – stęknął Dean wprowadzając swego fiuta pomiędzy wilgotne usta Casa i aż do jego gardła. Ta pozycja była Casową specjalnością. Jednak tym razem martwił się nieco, że może się zadławić; Dean był wielki, a Casa zjadała trema, której, jak sądził, pozbył się lata temu. Ponadto Dean w ogóle nie stabilizował mu głowy, trzymając ręce przy sobie – albo złożone za sobą, albo wodząc nimi po swoim torsie – co czyniło pracę Casa nieco trudniejszą. Ale Cas skoncentrował się na zapachu i smaku Deana pod swoim nosem i na języku, i to zadziałało. Zamknął oczy, rozpiął zamek i pocierał się wyobrażając sobie, głupio i niemożliwie, że Dean nie udawał, gdy pchał mu w usta.  
Do czasu ujęcia z wytryskiem Deana Cas był już twardszy, niż mu się ostatnio zdarzało. Patrzył ze swej odwróconej pozycji, jak Dean spuszcza się na swoją nagą pierś i na brzuch długimi strużkami spermy, której boleśnie pragnął spróbować mimo ostrzeżeń Becky. Poczekał na swoją wskazówkę, a kiedy nadeszła, westchnął z ulgą; za długo był na krawędzi. Dean położył mu rękę na ramieniu odgrywając na miękkich nogach resztki swojego orgazmu, i ten prosty dotyk wystarczył, by Cas poleciał w górę.  
Leżał tam dysząc i próbując się pozbierać, próbować przypomnieć sobie, co Becky wspominała o ujęciu finałowym, ale w umyśle miał pustkę. Cas mrugając otwarł oczy i zagubiony spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Myślę, że sobie jednak całkiem dobrze poradziłeś – powiedział Dean ugniatając ramię Casa, a jego przystojna twarz rozciągnęła się w uśmiechu. – Było fajnie.  
\- Tak – zgodził się Cas, wciąż nakręcony. Odchylił głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu i przelotnie ujrzał fiuta Deana, wciąż twardego jak skała i drgającego. Zauważył maleńki, idealnie okrągły pieprzyk po spodniej stronie penisa, po czym, wiedziony impulsem wyciągnął się i powiódł po nim językiem, jęcząc z pragnienia.   
\- Za fajnie – wymamrotał, z powrotem opadając na łóżko.  
Dean popatrzył w dół na niego z dziwnym wyrazem swych zielonych oczu i przez chwilę Cas się wystraszył, że może złamał jedną z wielu zasad. Ale nie zlizał ani kropelki spermy, tego był pewien. Może istniała jakaś zasada nadrzędna zabraniająca zbyt poufałego dotykania gwiazdy. Ale Dean się z tego powodu nie rozgniewał, tylko wyszczerzył ponownie i odwrócił do kamery.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wy też się dobrze bawiliście. – To firmowe mrugnięcie. – Do zobaczenia wkrótce.  
\- I cięcie, ludzie! Wspaniała robota! – krzyknął Chuck, a ekipa wokół nich zaczęła składać sprzęt. Cas usiadł rozdygotany biorąc ręcznik od jednego z pracowników i dziękując mu cicho. Wytarł sobie większość spermy z brzucha.  
\- Myślisz, że mamy wszystkie potrzebne ujęcia? – odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na Deana, ale drugiego mężczyzny już nie było. Och. Rozczarowanie Casa zmieniło się we wstyd. Nie bądź głupi, powiedział sobie, prawdopodobnie spieprzyłeś tę robotę swoim głupim końcowym wybrykiem. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że gościu sobie poszedł zamiast obsobaczyć cię przed innymi.   
Nie spieszył się wycierając pot z karku, nie do końca gotów stawić czoło reszcie ekipy.  
Wreszcie stanął na galaretowatych nogach, owinął się ręcznikiem i ruszył pod prysznic. Zanim jednak mógł zniknąć w miłej, parującej kąpieli, złapała go Becky. Wciąż trzymała w ręku podkładkę, ale teraz promieniała.  
\- Doskonała robota, Cas. Naprawdę trafiłeś w sedno – powiedziała. Najwyraźniej była tego rodzaju osobą, która cieszyła się dokonaniami. Przeszła transformację w porównaniu do wcześniejszego, pochmurnego nastawienia.  
\- Tak, ja- Dzięki.  
\- Z pewnością będziesz zadowolony wiedząc – stwierdziła wylewnie – że Dean już cię zaaprobował do rimmingu. Co prawda aż do przyszłego tygodnia nie wcisnę tego w plan, ale na czwartek możesz wrócić na kolejne sceny z oralem.  
\- On- Naprawdę? – Casowi opadła szczęka. – Chcecie mnie z powrotem?  
\- Oczywiście – zerknęła znad papierkowej roboty podśpiewując. – Riiiiiiimming! Będzie niesamowicie. – Zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Wiesz, Dean jeszcze nigdy nikogo tak szybko nie zaaprobował na współpracownika. Może się na stare lata robi bardziej wyluzowany – Becky wzruszyła ramionami i rozchmurzyła się ponownie. – Boże, uwielbiam udany dzień w pracy! Umyj się, Cas, idź do domu, odpocznij. Zasłużyłeś sobie. Zadzwonię do ciebie wkrótce, by umówić się na kolejne zdjęcia, okej? Buziaczki!  
Cas patrzył, jak Becky skacze przez plan, i zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedziała. Czy Dean poprosił o niego ponownie, bo ta scena też go autentycznie podkręciła? Czy może Cas po prostu zwodził sam siebie, a Dean dokonywał profesjonalnych wyborów opierających się na tym, jak dobrze im się razem pracowało? Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie. Cas nigdy się nie wiązał i nie zamierzał wiązać z kimś pracującym w tym biznesie. To było jak prosić się o kłopoty.  
Szurając przez łazienkę Cas sięgnął do sterty białych, czystych ręczników przy drzwiach, ale stanął w miejscu zauważywszy małą parę okularów do czytania ułożoną na wierzchu.  
\- Hej, czy one należą-? – rozejrzał się po w większości pustym pokoju prysznicowym –do kogoś? W ogóle? – złapał delikatne oprawki i zważył je w dłoni.  
Zza stojaka z szamponem i mydłem wyskoczył Chuck, balansując czymś, co wyglądało jak osiem rodzajów dildo.   
\- O, wyglądają jak okulary Deana. Czy to te firmowe? – spojrzał na nie zezem. – Cholera, to te. Becky wydała na nie majątek. On zawsze ich zapomina – Chuck przytrzymał seks-zabawki łokciem i spojrzał na zegarek. – Muszę odebrać dzieciaki na, powiedzmy, pięć minut temu. Cas, czy mógłbyś je zwrócić Deanowi? Moja kochająca żona wymorduje nas wszystkich, jeśli się gdzieś zgubią.  
\- Uch, jasne. Gdzie on jest?  
\- Och, już wyszedł. Mieszka na wzgórzu, Terrace Point, mieszkanie nr 3. Wiesz, gdzie to jest?  
Cas wiedział i potwierdził.  
\- Dzięki, chłopie! Ogromna pomoc.   
Po czym Chuck pospiesznie wyszedł dźwigając swoje silikonowe brzemię i zostawiając Casa z okularami do czytania w ręku, zastanawiającego się, jak do diabła dał się w to wmanewrować.

 

Cas wygładził zmarszczki na koszuli, po czym zadzwonił. Na drzwiach brakowało tabliczki; mieściły się na drugim piętrze skromnego budynku w spokojnej okolicy. Cas określił Deana Winchestera jako typa, który mieszkałby w apartamencie pełnym chromu i szkła, z widokiem na ocean. Ale to miejsce? Było po prostu… normalne.  
Drzwi otwarły się zamaszyście prezentując Deana, który, zaskoczony widokiem Casa, uniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- Uch, witam ponownie – powiedział opierając ramię nad głową o futrynę. W tej pozycji jego miękka, wypłowiała koszulka podjechała do góry odsłaniając opalone biodro wystające z pary wystrzępionych, kraciastych spodni od piżamy.  
\- Widzisz, ja… - Cas sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i ostrożnie wyjął okulary. – Chuck prosił mnie, bym ci je przywiózł.  
\- Och! Aha, dzięki – Dean wziął okulary z zakłopotaniem wzruszając ramionami i sprawdził je kiwnięciem głowy. – Nie wierzę, że je zostawiłem. I to po tym, jak Becky mnie ostatnio objechała. – Spojrzał na Casa tańczącym wzrokiem, ponownie będąc odprężonym przystojniakiem. – Słuchaj, przepraszam, że zabrałem się tak szybko po tym, jak skończyliśmy. Mam plany, nie mogłem się spóźnić.  
\- Najwyraźniej – stwierdził przeciągle Cas niezdolny powstrzymać sarkastycznej uwagi. Spojrzał dobitnie na ubranie Deana.  
\- Uch, tak – Dean zachichotał trochę nieśmiało patrząc na siebie w dół. – To normalne plany. – Ściągnął usta i przejechał wzrokiem po Casie, potem pokręcił głową. – Przepraszam, rany, dupek ze mnie. Chcesz wejść? – otworzył szerzej drzwi.  
\- Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać – odpowiedział prędko Cas.  
Dean spojrzał na zegarek – solidną, męską rzecz, która ładnie się komponowała z okularami – i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mam jeszcze parę minut. W końcu się tu fatygowałeś. Poza tym, lubię poznawać swoich współpracowników. Dzięki temu w trakcie zdjęć wszyscy są bardziej zrelaksowani, wiesz?  
Cas mógł odmówić, ale samolubnie stwierdził, że nie chce odchodzić. Sama obecność Deana była magnetyczna. Cas po prostu chciał zostać z nim najdłużej, jak to możliwe, nawet, jeśli był to okropny pomysł. Wobec tego pozwolił Deanowi wprowadzić się do zagraconego, ale schludnego mieszkania.  
Pierwsze, co zauważył Cas, to była ogromna ilość książek. Pod ścianami stały regały wypełnione tanimi powieściami szpiegowskimi w miękkich okładkach, poważnie wyglądającymi thrillerami politycznymi w twardej oprawie, historiami wojennymi i kilkoma absolutnymi bestsellerami. Musiały ich być setki.  
\- Wow – powiedział Cas obracając się powoli, by przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu. Zerknął na kopię Henrietty Lacks leżącej na stoliku do kawy. – Więc okulary do czytania to nie zachcianka.  
Dean zaśmiał się.  
\- Wzrok mi się schrzanił w ciągu ostatnich paru lat. Gdy powiedziałem o tym Becky, najpierw namówiła mnie na kilka solowych występów w okularach, wiesz, obciąganie przy przeglądaniu porno-magazynów i inne takie. Widzowie oszaleli. Stały się czymś regularnym. O ile jestem w stanie utrzymać je przy sobie. – Rozwinął małe czarne oprawki i założył je. Cas zdusił natychmiastowy przypływ pożądania, jakie ogarnęło go na ten widok. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał słabości do okularów, ale zdawało się, że ten facet porusza w nim nowe struny.  
\- Ale, tak – kontynuował Dean pokazując gestem na półki z książkami. – Zacząłem zbierać książki, żeby nie oszaleć na planie. Żeby zapełnić sobie czas wolny. A jak u ciebie? Dużo czytasz?  
\- Nie tyle, ile powinienem – przyznał Cas szukając czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu się oderwać od widoku przystojnej twarzy Deana.. Przebiegł palcami po grzbietach najbliższego zestawu książek, rozpoznając niektóre tytuły i będąc zbitym z tropu innymi. – Zazwyczaj marnuję wolny czas na sen.  
\- Tak, wiem, co to znaczy – Dean klapnął na starą brązową kanapę opartą o najdalszą ścianę i wyciągnął się leniwie na sztruksowych poduszkach. Jezu, wyglądał jak najseksowniejszy bibliotekarz, o jakim mógł śnić Cas.  
\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – wyrzucił z siebie Cas, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. – Czy to całe bycie hetero to tylko udawanie?  
Dean podrapał się po karku i nieco nieprzytomnie wydął usta.  
\- Ja, uch… - zaczął.  
\- Przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa – wycofał się Cas.  
\- Nie, chłopie, w porządku. Po prostu… Widzisz, nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem w 100% hetero. Na życie zarabiam pozwalając innym facetom, by mnie ssali. To dość gejowskie – na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się ten chłopięcy, pełen żalu uśmiech, a Dean zerknął w dół, jakby próbując pozbierać myśli. – Ale z ręką na sercu? Określiłbym siebie jako heteryka, tak. Lubię kobiety. Lubię rżnąć kobiety. Gdy już przejdę na emeryturę, chciałbym się ustatkować z kobietą. Ha, jeśli jakaś mnie dostanie – zachichotał.  
\- Więc czemu gejowskie porno? – zapytał Cas opierając się o regał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.  
\- Pieniądze – wzruszył ramionami Dean wyginając szyję na obie strony. – Prosta podaż i popyt. Ludzie nie oglądają zwykłego porno dla facetów. To się bardziej opłaca. I do diabła, jestem w tym dobry, więc dlaczego nie?  
Cas rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu Deana rozważając coś. Miejsce nie wyglądało, jakby jego właściciel był materialistą. Meble były mocno zużyte, telewizor nawet nie płaski, a książki wyglądały w większości na kupione w antykwariacie. Jeśli Dean robił to wszystko dla pieniędzy, to na co, do diabła, je wydawał?  
Cas próbował wymyślić, jak tu taktownie ująć to pytanie w słowa, kiedy w salonie rozległ się głośny zgrzyt klucza w drzwiach. Dean zerwał swe okulary i gwałtownie podniósł zegarek do oczu, gapiąc się na niego w przerażeniu.   
\- O cholera – zerknął na Casa, po czym rzucił spojrzenie na drzwi. – Szlag, szlag, szlag, po prostu, uch- Cholera.  
Cas zamarł ujrzawszy wysokiego mężczyznę z długimi do brody włosami i koszulce UCLA wchodzącego do pokoju; z ramienia zwisała mu skórzana torba-konduktorka.  
\- Hej Jen, wróciłem – oznajmił, a potem zauważył stojącego opodal Casa. – Och. Cześć. Nie wiedziałem, że masz towarzystwo.  
Dean, ty pierdolony kłamczuchu, pomyślał Cas. Oczywiście, że tajny chłopak Deana Winchestera będzie miał 9 stóp wzrostu. A do tego Jen? Czy Dean naprawdę miał na imię Jen?  
Wielkolud wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Jestem Sam. Młodszy brat Jena.  
\- Ach. Tak – Cas oprzytomniał tak szybko, jak mógł i uścisnął dłoń Sama starając się z całych sił nie zdradzać ulgi. Ale szczerze, bracia? W ogóle nie byli podobni. Wciąż jednak Cas wolał potężnych rozmiarów krewniaka niż zazdrosnego kochanka.  
Sam czekał cierpliwie na konkretną odpowiedź, zdał sobie sprawę Cas. Przełknął.  
\- Jestem Cas. My – wskazał gestem na Deana – pracujemy razem.  
\- Jesteś fotografem? – zapytał Cas.  
Cas rzucił Deanowi spanikowane spojrzenie, a Dean z wymuszonym śmiechem dołączył do rozmowy.  
\- Tak, tak. Jest najlepszym cholernym fotografem, z jakim kiedykolwiek pracowałem – zerwał się z kanapy i klepnął Casa w plecy, obejmując go ramieniem tak, jakby byli starymi kumplami.  
\- Świetnie – Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko. Och, jednak istniało rodzinne podobieństwo: dobre zęby. – Będę ci musiał uwierzyć na słowo. Kiedy twój brat jest modelem prezentującym bieliznę, ostatnie, co chcesz oglądać, to jego portfolio, nie?  
Zaśmiał się; Dean również (za mocno), a Cas po prostu tam stał mając nadzieję, że szczęka nie wisi mu za nisko.  
\- Zatem, Jen, masz te książki, których potrzebuję na zajęcia? – podpowiedział Sam, a Dean szybko podrzucił mu kupkę czekającą w korytarzu.   
\- W porządku, Sammy, a teraz idź się ucz – powiedział praktycznie wypychając brata do korytarza.   
\- Nie zamawiamy chińszczyzny? – zapytał Sam.  
\- Nie, musisz się skupić na tych egzaminach, wiesz, pamiętaj o nagrodzie. I inne takie – Dean otworzył mu drzwi.  
\- Uch, w porządku, pewnie. Miło cię było poznać – rzucił Sam przez ramię w kierunku Casa, a Cas słabo uniósł dłoń, by pomachać mu na pożegnanie. Dean z kliknięciem zamknął za bratem drzwi, po czym oparł się o nie czołem.  
\- Nie miałeś tego widzieć – wymamrotał.  
\- Twój brat myśli, że jesteś modelem? – zapytał powoli Cas. – I masz na imię Jennifer?  
\- Nie, idioto! Naprawdę mam na imię Jensen – Dean westchnął i odwrócił się plecami do drzwi, opierając się o nie z rękami założonymi do tyłu. – I tak, Sam nie wie o… Cóż, o niczym. I tak ma zostać – jego głos zabrzmiał niebezpiecznie ostro.  
Cas nieco się wyprostował.  
\- Nie przyszedłem tu cię szantażować – zawarczał urażony samą tą sugestią.  
\- Wiem, to tylko… - Dean westchnął i przeczesał sobie włosy. – Sammy to moja jedyna rodzina – stwierdził miękko.  
Casowi nieoczekiwanie się wszystko poukładało: obskurne mieszkanie Deana, koszulka Sama, wyraźny brak rodziców.  
\- Pomagasz mu skończyć college – powiedział Cas.  
Dean pokiwał głową gapiąc się na podłogę.  
\- To bystry dzieciak. Chce iść na studia prawnicze. – Sapnął cicho. – Masz pojęcie, ile to wszystko kosztuje? Do tego jego pokój, książki, ciuchy na staże, kieszonkowe…  
\- Od jak dawna robisz to wszystko sam? – zapytał Cas siadając ostrożnie na starej kanapie.  
\- Od kiedy umarł nasz ojciec – Dean bawił się nerwowo paznokciami, jakby chcąc je wyczyścić. – Miałem 18 lat, Sammy wciąż był w gimnazjum. Nie było mowy, abym pozwolił go zabrać rodzinie zastępczej. – Spojrzał na sufit pogrążony we wspomnieniach. –Tyrałem jak cholera. Stałem za barem, naprawiałem samochody, pracowałem na budowie. Ale pieniędzy nie wystarczyło, więc nie mogłem… - bezradne wzruszenie ramion. Dean postąpił kilka kroków w stronę kanapy i opadł na nią obok Casa. – W porównaniu do tego wszystkiego porno było jak pierdolony dar od losu. Najlepsze pieniądze, jakie mogłem legalnie zarobić. A musiały być legalne – gdybym kiedyś został aresztowany, Sammy nie miałby nikogo.  
Przez długą chwilę milczeli; Cas siedział zatopiony w myślach, wyobrażając sobie Deana jako nastolatka, nagle odpowiedzialnego nie tylko za siebie, ale i za młodszego braciszka. Jedyne rzeczy w jego mieszkaniu mające jakąkolwiek wartość – wymyślny zegarek, okulary – były rekwizytami kupionymi przez Becky; Dean nadal oszczędzał wszystko dla Sama. Jezu.  
\- Chłopie, przepraszam – Dean nieoczekiwanie wypuścił powietrze. – Prawdopodobnie nie chciałeś usłyszeć historii mojego życia.  
\- Nie, proszę, ja … - Cas zamknął usta i przemyślał to, co chciał powiedzieć. – Teraz wydajesz mi się bardziej logiczny.  
Dean w odpowiedzi uniósł brwi.  
\- Ach tak?  
\- Tak – przełknął ślinę Cas. – Jeśli mogę zapytać: boisz się faktu, że twój brat odkryje, iż kręcisz porno, czy też faktu, że jest to gej-porno?  
Dean przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, po prostu gapiąc się na podłogę i pocierając sobie brodę palcami.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu, cicho i nisko. – Nie mam pojęcia. Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. Mógłby to przyjąć na kilka sposobów, a każdy z nich jest do dupy.  
Nagła chęć, by wyciągnąć rękę i… co? objąć go? Powiedzieć mu, że wszystko się ułoży?... skręciła Casa w żołądku. Musiał stąd wyjść, zanim zrobi coś głupiego.  
\- Cóż – Castiel zerknął na swój zegarek i wstał. – Muszę iść. Dziękuję za… - szukał słowa – interesujący dzień, Dean. Albo Jensen.  
Dean uśmiechnął się.  
\- Zostań przy Deanie. Jensen Ackles to jedynie nazwisko na moim prawie jazdy. Już tylko mój brat tak na mnie mówi.  
\- Brzmi uczciwie.  
Dean wstał i podali sobie ręce; dziwne to było pożegnanie zważywszy, że ich pierwsze spotkanie składało się z seksu oralnego. Ale takie było życie, dumał Cas idąc w stronę drzwi.   
\- Przy okazji, Dimitri – powiedział, gdy Dean otworzył mu drzwi.  
\- Co? – zapytał Dean marszcząc w zmieszaniu czoło.  
\- Dimitri Krushnic. To moje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko. Wydawało się uczciwe, byś poznał moją sekretną tożsamość, skoro ja znam twoją.  
\- Di-mi-tri, co? – Dean spróbował, jak imię układa mu się na języku i pokręcił głową uznając, że czegoś tam brak. – Chłopie, dobrze zrobiłeś zmieniając je. W ogóle nie brzmi jak ty.  
\- Wiem – Cas zdołał się nieznacznie uśmiechnąć. – Dobranoc, Dean.  
\- Branoc – Dean pokiwał mu przez korytarz, po czym z cichym kliknięciem zamknął drzwi.

 

Gabriel z ciężkim westchnieniem odstawił swoje podwójne espresso.  
\- Ty cholero – powiedział do Casa – w tej chwili zabrnąłeś już tak daleko, że nawet pieprzony Voyager nie mógłby cię znaleźć.  
Cas skrzywił się i siorbnął herbatę.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.  
\- Siedzimy tu jakieś 10 minut – powiedział Gabriel gapiąc się ponad ramieniem Casa na wielki zegar ścienny na drugim końcu kawiarni – a ty siedem razy zdołałeś wcisnąć tę zdzirę Winchestera do rozmowy. Wiem. Policzyłem.  
\- Gabe, próbuję ci opowiedzieć o tych zdjęciach! Coś tam było nie teges, nie wiem. W każdym razie dziwnie – burknął Cas prosto w swój kubek. Nie wspomniał jeszcze nawet o późniejszej wizycie w mieszkaniu Deana, a teraz myślał, że tym chyba nie powinien się dzielić, skoro Gabe aż tak reagował.  
\- Było dziwnie, bo twoje zadurzenie w tym gościu osiąga już tytaniczne rozmiary – twarz Gabe`a przybrała wyraz zbliżony do faktycznego zatroskania. Mężczyzna pochylił się, opierając się łokciami o stół, i odezwał się cicho. – Z jednej strony nawet się trochę cieszę. Cas, jesteś tak kurewsko małomówny, że mam wrażenie, iż wszystko trzeba z ciebie wyciągać siłą. Więc to dobrze, że wreszcie lubisz kogoś wystarczająco, aby opowiedzieć o tym swemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi; znaczy, że masz tam jednak jakieś uczucia – szturchnął Casa palcem w pierś.  
Cas poprawił swój szary sweter z szalowym kołnierzem i spojrzał na niego ostro.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Ale z drugiej strony… - Gabe pokręcił głową, jakby za bardzo go bolało wyrzucanie tego z siebie, ale i tak postanowił wyrzucić. – Cas, ten facet to udający heteryka śmieć. Wierz mi, nie chcesz brać tego, co on oferuje.  
\- Nie sądzę, by wszystko było tylko udawaniem. Twierdzi, że naprawdę się z tym identyfikuje – powiedział Cas.  
Gabe szeroko przewrócił oczami.  
\- Och, proszę! Nie wkładasz chuja innym facetom do ust między 9.00 a 17.00 nie będąc w choćby minimalnym stopniu bi. Może twierdzić, co mu się żywnie podoba, ale ty wiesz, co to jest, prawda? Jeszcze więcej wstrętu do samego siebie.  
\- I co z tego? – wypluł z siebie Cas z trzaskiem odstawiając kubek na stół. – Nie znasz go. Może ma powody. Może po prostu potrzebuje kogoś, kto…  
\- Cassie, Cassie, Cassie – Gabriel uniósł palec w górę i trzymał, dopóki Cas nie przestał mówić, po czym kontynuował. – To nie jest twój przypadek dobroczynny. To nie stary Schwinn, którego możesz naprawić. Dean Winchester potrzebuje wielu rzeczy, ale ty, kochanie, musisz szukać najlepszego.  
Cas spojrzał w dół na lewo czując, jak twarz mu czerwienieje z zakłopotania. Wiedział, że Gabriel ma rację; nie warto było się starać. Ale on wciąż tego pragnął. Czy nie był z tego powodu największym frajerem na świecie?  
\- Hej – wąskie palce Gabriela pogładziły go po nadgarstku, a gdy Cas podniósł wzrok, ujrzał na twarzy przyjaciela jego najbardziej przepraszający uśmiech. – Nie zadręczaj się z tego powodu. Jesteś zawodowcem. Bądź uprzejmy, bądź przyjazny, ale nie bądź głupi. Po prostu ssij mu fiuta, wylizuj tyłek i szukaj następnej dobrej okazji, okej?  
Siedząca przy sąsiednim stoliku kobieta w średnim wieku obróciła się gwałtownie w ich stronę, ale Gabe ją zignorował.  
\- Taaa – zgodził się cicho Cas. – Okej, tak zrobię.  
\- Świetnie. Zamierzasz zjeść tego biszkopta? – Gabe wsunął go sobie do ust, zanim Cas w ogóle odpowiedział, potem założył płaszcz i odsunął się od stołu. - Muszę pędzić, za pół godziny mam zdjęcia – posypało się trochę okruchów; Gabe przełknął. – Scena bukkake, uch. Zrobią mi z włosów jesień średniowiecza – posłał w powietrzu całusa pani przy sąsiednim stoliku i ruszył do drzwi.

 

Cas złapał Deana za biodra; jego tępe paznokcie drapały gładką skórę, gdy przytrzymywał Deana przy ścianie. Dean stał nad nim albo patrząc w dół na Casa, który klęczał mu między nogami, albo opierając głowę o drewniane panele ścienne.  
\- Tak, cholera, ssij mnie – zaintonował. Cas dalej wodził ustami w górę i w dół po fiucie Deana, aż mężczyzna krzyknął „Och, tak, dochodzę!” Wycofał się i patrzył, jak Dean obciąga się do końca, a nasienie rozlewa mu się po brzuchu i piersi. Cas przebiegł dłońmi w dół drżących nóg Deana i czekał, aż skończą kręcić jego orgazm, obserwując płyn ściekający po jego wyrzeźbionym ciele.  
\- Cięcie! Gotowe! Ten jeden już mamy – krzyknęła Becky. Na planie zadzwonił dzwonek i sztab pracowników pospieszył zmieniać rekwizyty do następnej sceny. Cas usiadł na piętach i zaczął sobie nastawiać szczękę.  
\- W porządku? – zapytał Dean podając mu rękę. Cas patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym wreszcie ją wziął pozwalając, by Dean pomógł mu wstać.  
\- Tak, jest dobrze. Niezła robota – powiedział siląc się na nonszalancję.  
\- Ty też.  
Wzięli ręczniki od jednej z dziewczyn i ruszyli pod prysznice. Cas cieszył się, że studio Becky było tak dobrze wyposażone; niż nie mogło się równać z gorącym prysznicem po zakończeniu zdjęć. Po wszystkim wytarł się i znalazł swoje ubrania. Właśnie przeciągał sobie swoją starą koszulkę przez głowę, gdy pojawił się Dean, świeżo spod swojego prysznica, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół wąskich bioder.  
\- Wow! Jesteś fanem Calsów? – Dean odgarnął sobie mokre włosy z twarzy i wskazał na koszulkę Casa.   
Cas spojrzał na w dół na niebieskie i żółte litery zdobiące mu pierś.  
\- Oczywiście. Czemu jeszcze miałbym ją nosić? – zapytał.  
\- Nie wiem. Bo podkreśla ci oczy? – Dean wzruszył ramionami, po czym poweselał. – Hej, chciałbyś wpaść dziś wieczorem i pooglądać mecz?  
Cas zamrugał.  
\- Dziś wieczorem? Ja, hmmm-  
\- Oj nie bądź taki, ostatnimi czasy z nikim nie oglądam sportu. Sam jest raczej typem artystyczno-filmowym, a jedyni inni faceci, jakich znam, to… uch… – urwał.  
\- Geje – podpowiedział Cas.  
\- Tak. Niewielu fanów futbolu na planie, wiesz? Nie znaczy, że geje nie mogą się interesować sportem. Znaczy, oczywiście, bo ty się interesujesz – Dean podrapał się po karku, a Cas przelotnie zauważył jego dobrze umięśniony bok. – No więc, co powiesz? Jeśli nie jesteś zajęty.  
Tak się akurat składało, że Cas faktycznie miał plany. Miał iść z Gabe`em na potańcówkę; było to coś, co Gabriel wymuszał na nim z grubsza co miesiąc. Gdyby Cas to olał, Gabe rozpętałby piekło. Ale mimo wszystko pomysł siedzenia na kiepskiej kanapie Deana Winchestera, popijania piwa i oglądania meczu wydawał się dziwnie pociągający. Poza tym Gabe powiedział mu, że powinien być uprzejmy.  
\- W porządku – powiedział Cas.  
Dean dosłownie zawiwatował z podekscytowania.  
\- Daj mi się ubrać. Ja prowadzę – zawołał przez ramię. Cas nie mógł żałować żadnej decyzji, która sprawiała, że Dean się tak uśmiechał.  
Wkrótce potem usadowili się w mieszkaniu Deana z chipsami i piwem pod ręką. Dean rozwalił się na ponad połowie kanapy wyglądając w swojej podniszczonej bluzie Calsów jak pieprzony model od Abercrombie. Dla kontrastu Cas siedział potulnie na swoim końcu kanapy bawiąc się swoją butelką Buda light. Zerknął na profil Deana, równie wspaniały, jak reszta jego osoby. Jak, do diabła, miał się odprężyć i zachowywać naturalnie, jeśli po każdym rzucie oczy Deana rozświetlały się w taki sposób?  
\- Widziałeś to? – Dean klasnął w dłonie śmiejąc się z niepowstrzymanej radości. – Co za odbiór! O mój Boże – pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa i zerknął na Casa, gdy zaczęły się reklamy. – Więc, czy ty, tak sądzę, chodziłeś do CAL, czy-  
Cas pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, nigdy nie poszedłem do college`u.  
\- Więc jak to się stało, że kibicujesz drużynie? Znaczy się, mój tata był absolwentem, w taki sposób i ja się wkręciłem.  
Cas pociągnął długi łyk piwa i intensywnie zagapił się na prezentera w telewizji, rozwodzącego się nad zaletami środków leczących zaburzenia erekcji.   
\- Umawiałem się z DeJohnem Mastersem – powiedział.  
\- Czekaj, co? – Dean ruszył się na kanapie i przekręcił na bok, aby w pełni móc spojrzeć na Casa. – DeJohn Masters? Numer 57? Ściągnięty przez Giantsów w zeszłym roku? TEN DeJohn-  
\- Tak, Dean. TEN DeJohn Masters – powiedział ze znużeniem Cas. - Dawał mi bilety, bym oglądał go w trakcie gry. – Rzucił Deanowi szybki uśmiech. – Rzuciłem go, ale zostawiłem sobie drużynę.  
\- Jezu – Dean opadł ciężko na poduszki i z otwartymi ustami popatrzył przed siebie. – DeJohn Masters jest gejem, co? Wow – odwrócił się ponownie, by spojrzeć na Casa. – A ty go rzuciłeś? Ten facet pobił chyba każdy jeden rekord w swojej dywizji.  
\- Co zaskakujące, ta cecha nie znajduje się zbyt wysoko na mojej liście przymiotów potencjalnych partnerów – powiedział Cas i wzruszył ramionami. – Jego sława rosła, kluby się o niego ubiegały, reporterzy zaczynali węszyć. DeJohn nie chciał się ujawniać, myślał, że to zmniejszy jego szanse w losowaniu. I prawdopodobnie miał rację. Więc zerwaliśmy.  
\- Och. Kurwa, przepraszam – powiedział Dean cichym, ściśniętym głosem.  
Cas machnął w jego stronę butelką jakby zbywając przeprosiny.  
\- To stare dzieje. W sumie dobrze wyszło. Nauczyłem się jednego: nie możesz być z facetem, który się ukrywa, o ile nie chcesz zacząć się ukrywać razem z nim.  
Skończyła się przerwa na reklamy, ale jakimś sposobem mecz już nie przyciągał ich uwagi. Dean odchrząknął i wsunął sobie piwo między uda.  
\- Czy on wiedział, że kręcisz porno? – zapytał.  
Cas uśmiechnął się do butelki.  
\- Och tak. Był moim fanem, zanim się w ogóle spotkaliśmy.  
\- Naprawdę? – teraz Dean się gapił. – Nie wkręcasz mnie przypadkiem?  
Cas wykonał szeroki gest.  
\- Stuprocentowa prawda.  
\- Niech to szlag! – Dean opadł ponownie na poduszki śmiejąc się tak mocno, że odrobina piwa wychlapała mu się na dżinsy. – Nie wierzę ci! Ty masz fanów takich, jak DeJohn Masters, a ja użeram się z bandą dziwadeł i psychopatów!  
Tłum w telewizji zakrzyczał po udanym rzucie, ale Cas to zignorował.  
\- Psychopatów? – nienawidził myśli, że Deana ktoś mógłby śledzić, lub co gorsza, zaatakować.  
Dean wytarł plamę z piwa rękawem koszulki i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie powinienem się skarżyć; większość moich subskrybentów wie, że to wszystko to tylko zabawa i udawanie, ale jest paru takich, co myślą… Do diabła, nie wiem, co oni myślą. Kilka razy rozpoznano mnie na ulicy, a ci goście mówili coś jak „O cześć, Dean, chcesz mnie przelecieć? Ile by to kosztowało? Dwadzieścia dolców?” I inne takie gówno. – wzruszył ramionami. – Wierz mi, trudno w takich warunkach zabrać dziewczynę na kolację.  
Cas rozejrzał się po salonie; nie było w nim zdjęć kobiet, tylko kilka wspólnych fotografii Sama i Deana.  
\- Czy to dlatego się z nikim nie widujesz? – zapytał.  
\- Wiesz, niełatwo jest lasce wyjaśnić, że jesteś gejem-za-pieniądze. A kłamstwo jest dobre dopóty, dopóki ona nie odkryje, że nie jesteś agentem federalnym – brwi Deana drgnęły na to wspomnienie, a on sam opróżnił butelkę. – Większość dziewczyn ucieka poznawszy prawdę. Te kilka, które zostały, wciąż mnie prosiły, bym zrezygnował, sądząc, że byłem jakoś zmuszany, aby to ciągnąć. A ja, oczywiście, nie byłem, jasne? – Dean potrząsnął palcem, by podkreślić swój wywód.  
\- Dlaczego nie umówisz się z kobietą z branży? – zasugerował Cas otwierając kolejne piwo i wręczając je Deanowi. Dean rzucił mu spojrzenie z rodzaju NO WIESZ, BĄDŹ POWAŻNY.  
\- Próbowałem raz. Szkoda zachodu.  
\- Racja. W naszym życiu już i tak jest za dużo problemów.  
Dean zachichotał i uniósł butelkę.  
\- Wypijmy za to.  
Cas stuknął piwem w butelkę Deana i wypił razem z nim. Ale to, co Dean powiedział w chwilę później, sprawiło, że niemal wszystko wypluł.  
\- Na szczęście sam się potrafię wylizać. Po co ci laski, jeśli masz takie umiejętności, co?  
Cas zagapił się na niego.  
\- Możesz to zrobić?  
\- Tak. I już w paru filmach to pokazałem. To najbardziej gejowska rzecz, jaką robię – Dean zaśmiał się. Uspokoił się jednak widząc wyraz twarzy Casa, coś pomiędzy szokiem i zaintrygowaniem. – Co? To nie jest takie dziwne, to-  
\- Nie, to tylko… - Cas oblizał usta. – Ja też mogę to zrobić.  
\- Co? – Dean odstawił piwo na stolik. – Kurwa, niemożliwe.  
Wykłócali się przez całą następną przerwę reklamową, Dean przekonany, że Cas go nabiera, a Cas upierający się, że mówi prawdę. Piwo sprawiało, że zrobili się hałaśliwi, przepychając się ze sobą jak dzieci. Wreszcie Cas ustąpił żądaniom Deana, aby mu to udowodnić, i wyciągnął się na plecach na dywanie w salonie. Uniósł nogi nad głową w pozycji pługu, po czym rozsunął je. Wysunął język, który sięgał teraz niemal do jego krocza.  
\- Mówiłem ci – powiedział.  
Dean złapał swój telefon i kilka razy puknął w ekran.  
\- Do licha, Becky musi się o tym dowiedzieć.  
Cas z powrotem usiadł na kanapie śmiejąc się z wyrazu oszołomienia na twarzy Deana.  
\- A mówiłeś, że to nic dziwnego.  
\- Uch, być jednorożcem? To nie jest dziwne. Spotkać innego jednorożca? To jak wygrana w pieprzoną loterię!   
Otwarli kolejne piwa i opadli na poduszki co kilka chwil wybuchając śmiechem, aż wreszcie się uspokoili.  
Może to był tylko alkohol, ale Cas poczuł się tam miło i przytulnie, rozmawiając z Deanem o swoich eks-partnerach i oglądając mecz. Mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić, gdyby sobie na to pozwolił. Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy patrząc, jak gracze na boisku się przegrupowują, a jeśli Dean zauważył, że Cas siedział nieco bliżej, nie wspomniał o tym.

 

\- Jaja sobie robisz! – zapiszczała Becky. – Po pierwsze, film, w którym brałeś udział, bije rekordy na StraightShooter.com. Ma najwyższą oglądalność w tym miesiącu, a wisi na stronie dopiero od tygodnia! A teraz się dowiaduję, że naprawdę potrafisz to zrobić? Myślałam, że Dean to palant i pisze mi bzdury.  
\- Dlaczego to takie wspaniałe? – zapytał Cas wciąż nakładając sobie balsam na nagie kończyny w pokoju łazienkowym. Z pobliskiej ławki odezwał się do nich Dean, wciąż fluffowany przez chudą jak patyk blondynkę.  
\- Becky jest przekonana, że samoobciąganie to nowe stopy – wyjaśnił.  
\- Auto-fellatio jest jednym z naszych najpopularniejszych haseł w wyszukiwarce - powiedziała oficjalnie Becky. – Mamy wystarczające szczęście, Dean, że potrafisz to zrobić. Możecie sobie wyobrazić ruch na stronie, jeśli wrzucimy na nią rzadkie podwójne samoobciąganie? – Becky zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń, najwyraźniej już coś planując. – Możemy zrobić z tego coś w rodzaju zawodów: pierwszy, który dojdzie, zdobywa prawo do zrobienia z drugim, co będzie chciał, i wtedy oczywiście Cas dochodzi pierwszy, robi Deanowi rimming i- O mój Boże, muszę powiedzieć Chuckowi – Becky wyszła z łazienki radośnie wymachując pięścią.  
\- Jest podekscytowana – stwierdził sucho Dean, po czym, krzywiąc się, odezwał się do swojej flufferki. – Och, skarbie, uważaj z zębami, dobrze?  
\- Przepraszam, Dean – wymamrotała wciąż z jego fiutem w ustach.  
Amatorka, zapienił się Cas.  
\- Hej, Cas, a kto będzie fluffował ciebie? – zapytał Dean, wykręcając się tak mocno, jak mógł, na swojej ławce, aby zobaczyć Casa z tyłu. Mięśnie na plecach i ramionach zadrgały mu pod skórą.  
Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będę żadnego potrzebował, pomyślał Cas.   
\- Um, zazwyczaj nie potrzebuję pomocy. Powinno być dobrze – powiedział.  
\- Naprawdę? – Wszedł młody, szczupły mężczyzna, owinięty ręcznikiem; jeden z dodatkowych aktorów przygotowujący się do zdjęć później tego dnia. Dean wskazał go gestem i uniósł brwi. – Co powiesz o tym? Jest w twoim typie? – mówiąc to położył blondynce dłoń na głowie.  
Cas odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę ściany. Nigdy wcześniej nie kręciły go pary hetero, ale ta jedna bez wątpienia sprawiała, że mu stawał.   
\- Nie – powiedział. – Naprawdę nie mam żadnego typu.  
\- Okej. Nie chciałem być wścibski – Dean poklepał flufferkę po ramieniu i dziewczyna odsunęła się mrugając. – Dzięki, Jo, to wystarczy. – Jo uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, zostawiając Deana i Casa samych. – Tylko próbuję ci pomóc – ciągnął Dean zakładając szlafrok. – Nie mówisz zbyt dużo, wiesz? Wydaje się, że wiesz wszystko o moim życiu, a ja wiem o tobie tylko to, że umawiałeś się z futbolistą.  
\- Nie jestem zbyt interesujący – powiedział Cas wcierając balsam w uda. – Nie ma za bardzo o czym opowiadać.  
Dean obszedł ławkę Casa i oparł się o ścianę nie trudząc się, by ukryć półsztywną erekcję wydymającą mu szlafrok.  
\- Każdy ma jakąś historię. Dlaczego ty trafiłeś do biznesu? – zapytał. – Chłopak cię do tego namówił?  
Cas przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nie, nie chłopak. Miałem… - kaszlnął. – Miałem 17 lat, gdy się ujawniłem. Rodzina mnie wydziedziczyła i wyrzuciła na ulicę.  
Z twarzy Deana zniknął uśmiech.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem-  
\- Miałem szczęście – ciągnął Cas zerkając w górę na Deana. – Mogli mnie byli wysłać na obóz lub coś w tym rodzaju, zmusić, bym uwierzył, że coś było ze mną nie tak. Ale ponieważ nie zależało im wystarczająco, by się przejąć, byłem wolny. Mogłem robić, co mi się podobało – wzruszył ramionami. – Lubię seks. Dostarczam pewnych usług i jestem w tym dobry. Nie muszę się tego wstydzić, tak samo, jak nie muszę się wstydzić tego, że jestem gejem. I dlatego zacząłem pracę w tym interesie – Cas schylił głowę oddychając z wysiłkiem. – Nigdy wcześniej nikomu o tym nie opowiadałem – i, jak sobie nagle uświadomił, nie powinien był o tym opowiadać tej jednej osobie, od której miał się dystansować.  
Dean oblizał usta. Erekcja pod szlafrokiem mu opadła, Cas przypuszczał, że Jo będzie ponownie potrzebna.  
\- Cas – szepnął Dean, a wzrok mu zmiękł. – Ja-  
\- Nie martw się o to – Cas wstał i złapał własny szlafrok, unikając spojrzenia Deana. – Do zobaczenia na planie, gdy będziesz gotowy.

 

Bycie tak giętkim było jednocześnie błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem. Błogosławieństwem z oczywistych powodów – kto nie chciałby być w stanie obciągnąć sobie własnego fiuta? – a przekleństwem, ponieważ to nie było łatwe. Prawdę mówiąc, było ekstremalnie niewygodne.  
Cas leżał na łóżku zwinięty w kulkę, z kręgosłupem w powietrzu, nogami rozłożonymi po obu stronach głowy, zapierając się dużymi palcami o materac. Balansował na barkach uważając, by nie przenieść ciężaru na kark. A jeśli odrobinę uniósł głowę, mógł ledwo, ledwo polizać i possać swojego fiuta.  
Odkrył ten talent jako nastolatek, co, jak przypuszczał, było normalne, bo w tym wieku każdy przynajmniej raz tego próbował. Wciąż pamiętał pierwszy raz, gdy spróbował samego siebie; ten szokująco gorzki smak własnej spermy. Cas polizał czubek swojej erekcji uważając, by nić wilgoci jak najdłużej łączyła się z jego ustami.  
Dean leżał tuż obok niego naśladując jego pozycję, ssąc własnego fiuta i jednocześnie ciągnąc się za jaja. Chociaż Dean nie był tak giętki, jak Cas, sam rozmiar jego fiuta powodował, że mógł go dosięgnąć ustami. Cas rzucił okiem, by sprawdzić jego postępy, i ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę. Kamera mogła tego nie wyłapać, ale Cas zauważył uśmieszek Deana, który wciąż miał w ustach główkę własnego penisa.  
Cas zamartwiał się, że nie będzie w stanie skończyć pierwszy, jak wymagał tego scenariusz, ale jeśli Dean rzuci mu jeszcze kilka takich spojrzeń, to nie będzie w stanie się powstrzymać. Patrząc pod tym kątem nie mógł być tego pewny, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby Dean masował sobie dziurkę, rozsuwał pośladki i idealnie się prezentował. Cas mocniej pociągnął swojego ciężkiego fiuta i zgiął się wpół, by zlizać z czubka krople wilgoci.  
\- Myślisz, że wygrasz? – zapytał bez tchu Dean. Dogadywanie sobie w sprawie zakładu było częścią historii Chucka.  
Cas odsunął się zdyszany, by złapać trochę powietrza.  
\- Wiem, że wygram.  
\- Tak? – Dean polizał się po czubku penisa. – Co mi zrobisz, jeśli wygrasz?  
\- Zobaczysz – odparł Cas.  
Ruszyli się w samą porę, by sfilmować wytrysk Casa. Od siły pragnienia drżały mu uda. Ostatni raz polizał się po czubku, szorstko i mokro, i poczuł, jak przelewa się przez niego orgazm. Pozwolił, by lepki płyn spłynął mu na usta; zlizał zabłąkane krople z kącików ust i jęknął z ulgą.  
\- O, cholera – wymruczał Dean. Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał Casa po biodrze; był to nieznaczny gest, równie ważny, co klepnięcie w plecy, ale Cas i tak od niego zadrżał. - Chyba jednak wygrałeś. Zakład to zakład – Dean zaczął się prostować i uniósł stopy.  
\- Nie. Nie przestawaj – Cas rozprostował się płynnie i przytrzymał nogi Deana nieruchomo za kostki. – Ssij się dalej.  
\- Jeśli tego chcesz… - Dean ucałował czubek własnego fiuta i z jękiem wciągnął go do ust.  
\- Chcę, byś to robił – powiedział Cas – podczas, gdy ja zrobię to.  
Po czym usiadł na piętach przed wzniesionym w górę tyłkiem Deana ugniatając pośladki i oblizując usta.  
Błysk uświadomienia w oczach Deana, choć udawany, i tak był jedną z najgorętszych rzeczy, jakie Cas w życiu widział.  
\- Czy ty-?  
Cas pochylił głowę i polizał małą dziurkę Deana, rozpłaszczając język na pomarszczonej skórze i przez moment wytrzymując spojrzenie mężczyzny. Dean sapnął i zadygotał, kręgosłup zadrżał mu niebezpiecznie, a fiut zwilżał mu brodę.  
\- Kurwa, jesteś aniołem. Daj mi więcej – zawarczał Dean. Złapał Casa za tył głowy, przytrzymując ją przy swoim tyłku. Cas zastanawiał się, czy ciągnięcie za włosy obowiązywało tylko w jedną stronę, ponieważ palce Deana łagodnie, ale natarczywie ciągnęły go za pasma na czubku głowy. Sama myśl, że Dean faktycznie mógł się na chwilę zapomnieć, że mógł naprawdę tego chcieć, sprawiła, że Cas warknął nisko. Polizał Deana jeszcze mocniej i wbił język w tę ciasną, pachnącą piżmem przestrzeń.  
Dean odsunął rękę odgrywając swoją rozkosz do kamer, dysząc w poduszkę i zgrzytając zębami, w międzyczasie szepcząc słowa zachęty.  
\- Właśnie tak, tak, o mój Boże.  
Cas przesunął dłońmi w dół silnych, opalonych ud Deana, podążając za ścieżką z pieprzyków, a pomiędzy długimi liźnięciami dmuchał mu w dziurkę. Dean ponownie zaczął się ssać, z, wydawałoby się, nieudawaną desperacją przyciągając sobie fiuta do ust. Główka wciąż od nowa się z nich wysuwała, czemu towarzyszył obsceniczny, mlaszczący dźwięk, który trafiał Casa prosto w męskość.  
\- Ja zaraz… O kurwa – jęknął Dean mocno ściskając swoją erekcję i zamykając oczy.  
Cas po raz ostatni ucałował dziurkę Deana, a mężczyzna zadrżał. Jego fiut drgnął gwałtownie, rozlewając spermę na zaczerwienionych ustach Deana, jego zarośniętej szczęce i policzku. Dean zaklął bezgłośnie, a kamera numer 3 podjechała blisko, aby mieć czysty widok na nasienie spływające mu po twarzy.  
Cas pomógł Deanowi rozprostować nogi, kładąc mu drżące ręce na kolanach. Dean mrugając otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Casa z czymś w rodzaju grozy. O Boże, jak Cas go pragnął, jak pragnął go spróbować, wylizać go do czysta i pocałować te usta. Nie wiedząc za bardzo, co robi, przechylił głowę na bok i o cal przesunął się do przodu. Ale wtedy- wtedy Dean też się ruszył, siadając lekko, a oczy przywarły mu do ust Casa, jakby Dean właśnie tam chciał się znaleźć.  
Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale zaciążyła ona niby ołów.  
Cas otrząsnął się z tego, wycofał nieco zbyt szybko, dysząc i spuszczając wzrok. Nastąpiła dłuższa cisza, w której wyraźnie słychać było szum urządzeń nagrywających.  
\- Cięcie! – krzyknęła wreszcie Becky. – Jasna cholera, chłopaki. – Pospieszyła do łóżka i rzuciła na nie szlafroki i ręczniki. – Ta końcowa część, gdzie wyglądało, jakbyście się mieli pocałować? To było takie gorące! Czemu mi nie powiedzieliście, że coś takiego planujecie?  
Cas spojrzał na Deana, spoconego i zaczerwienionego, który nie patrząc na nikogo wycierał sobie spermę z twarzy.   
\- Pomyśleliśmy, że cię zaskoczymy. Utrzymamy w niepewności – powiedział Dean chrapliwym głosem.  
\- Cóż, na szczęście Chuck zrobił zbliżenie. Jazda pod prysznic, chłopaki. Dobra robota.  
W łazience było już kilkoro innych aktorów przygotowujących się do następnego ujęcia, a urywki radosnej rozmowy odbijały się od wyłożonych kafelkami ścian. Dean podążył w stronę najdalszej kabiny; kręgosłup miał sztywny, a ramiona napięte i przygarbione. Cas zawahał się przez chwilę, wreszcie poszedł za nim.  
\- Dean – powiedział, próbując mówić na tyle cicho, by nikt ich nie podsłuchał. – Odnośnie tego, co się stało-  
\- Nic się nie stało – Dean zawiązał pasek swojego szlafroka na supeł. – Mieliśmy dziś bardzo dobre zdjęcia, koniec historii. Teraz muszę się umyć. Do zobaczenia później – wszedł do kabiny i z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi.  
Cas udał się do pustej kabiny i powoli wziął prysznic, zatracając się w myślach. Wciąż powtarzał sobie tę chwilę w myślach. Ten wyraz oczu Deana. Ta otwartość w jego przystojnej, ociekającej spermą twarzy. Sposób, w jaki patrzył Casowi na usta, jakby były posiłkiem, do jakiego się rwał. To nie była jego wyobraźnia, Becky też to zobaczyła. Przez chwilę – tylko przez chwilę – Dean go pragnął.  
Cas przesunął sobie palcami po ustach, które wciąż go łaskotały po tym fantomowym całowaniu. Ale akurat w pracy nie mógł się tą fantazją delektować. Pokręcił głową, by się otrząsnąć, i opłukał się.  
Cas się właśnie ubierał, gdy zbliżyła się do niego Becky z podkładką pod pachą.  
\- Hej Cas, wykonałeś dziś nadzwyczajną pracę – powiedziała ze słonecznym uśmiechem. – Zdecydowanie widzę cię jako regularnego gościa na StraightShooter.com. Jeszcze nie omawiałam szczegółów z Deanem – on ma głos decydujący – ale między wami panuje taka wspaniała chemia, że z pewnością spodoba mu się ten pomysł.  
\- Nie bądź taka pewna – wymamrotał Cas wciskając się w koszulę.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć?  
\- Nic. Znaczy się, mój plan zajęć i tak jest już dość pełny. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie zobowiązać się do regularnych występów – powiedział Cas rumieniąc się. Zawsze był okropnym kłamcą.  
Becky skrzywiła się z konsternacją.  
\- Jeśli martwisz się o pieniądze, to oczywiście możemy negocjować-  
\- To nie tak. Po prostu… - Cas przełknął i skupił się na zapinaniu spodni. – Muszę to sobie przemyśleć.  
Becky przygryzła swoje różowe niczym guma do żucia usta.  
\- Okej. Może to cię skusi; dodam cię do sondażu na stronie głównej.  
\- Co? - zmarszczył się Cas.  
\- Nie miałeś jeszcze zbyt wielu scen z Deanem, w przeciwieństwie do innych facetów, ale myślę, że potencjalnie możesz zdobyć sobie rzeszę fanów. Pomyśl o tym jak o geście dobrej woli.  
\- Okej, ale czym dokładnie jest ten sondaż? – zapytał Cas.  
Becky zamrugała.  
\- Jeszcze go nie widziałeś?

 

\- Cassie, przed występem naprawdę powinieneś zbierać więcej informacji – powiedział przeciągle Gabriel przesuwając palcami po szklanym ekranie swojego iPada. – Możesz sobie odliczyć opłatę za członkostwo w ramach wydatków służbowych. Trzeba mieć oko na konkurencję.  
\- Zatem jest to jedyny powód, dla którego jakimś cudem masz pełne członkostwo na stronie Deana? – zapytał Cas unosząc brew ponad kubkiem z kawą.  
Kiedy Becky kazała Casowi samodzielnie sprawdzić stronę główną, Cas natychmiast poprosił Gabriela o pomoc. Nienawidził się do tego przyznawać, ale nie radził sobie z komputerami i rzadko surfował w sieci. Jego zdolności techniczne ograniczały się do otwierania maili.  
Gabe zrobił kwaśną minę.  
\- Ty cholero, to ty tu masz słabość do heteryków, nie ja. To jest wyłącznie zbieranie informacji – ekran tabletu wyświetlił stronę główną StraightShooter.com. – Proszę bardzo – przepchnął iPada po stole. Zachlapane, półnagie zdjęcie Deana rozciągnęło się u góry strony, szczerząc się nieśmiało do Casa.  
\- Przewiń w dół, by zobaczyć sondaż – powiedział mu Gabe, i Cas tak zrobił. Było tam wyszczególnionych około sześciu nazwisk, każde z nich oznaczało wielką gwiazdę, z każdą z nich Cas już kiedyś pracował. Luca Diablo – sadystyczny palant, z którym Cas wystąpił raz i postanowił nigdy więcej ponownie nie popełniać tego błędu – znajdował się na szczycie listy, obok wielkiego różowego paska oznaczającego 53% głosów. W rogu znajdował się też odliczający czas zegar, pokazujący jeszcze 19 dni, 4 godziny, 15 minut i 2 sekundy.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Co to znaczy?  
Gabe westchnął.   
\- Wszystko wyjaśnia filmik poniżej, ale nie wciskaj PLAY, chyba że chcesz, by nas stąd wykopali. A ja lubię tutejszą kawę, więc się nie waż – siorbnął swoje espresso i mlasnął.  
\- Dobra, po prostu mi powiedz.   
\- Cóż, kilka miesięcy temu płatni widzowie zaczęli głosować na swojego ulubionego współpracownika Deana. Ktokolwiek wygra, ten, cytuję, „zrobi Deanowi Winchesterowi rzeczy, jakich wcześniej nie widzieliście”. Co prawda kluczą wokół tematu, jak mogą, ale wszyscy wiedzą, o co chodzi. Ten mały zegar? Odlicza dni do chwili, w której Dean zostanie zerżnięty – Gabe znacząco uniósł brwi.  
\- Czekaj, co? – Cas z przerażeniem spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Ale Dean nie kręci penetracji! To jedna z jego zasad.  
\- Może się zdarzyć dwojako – powiedział Gabe unosząc jeden palec. – Po pierwsze: na wszystko przychodzi odpowiednia pora i to jest przyjęcie z okazji Deanowego coming outu. Lub po drugie – uniósł drugi palec – poocierają się trochę o siebie, ale bez prawdziwego rżnięcia. W każdym razie Dean zarobi fortunę na tym jednym filmie. Widzowie będą musieli wykupić członkostwo typu PREMIUM, kiedy film wyląduje na stronie, a z tego, co wiem, kasa wręcz płynie strumieniami. Naprawdę, całkiem genialny pomysł. Podrażnij się dłuższy czas z widownią, a oddadzą rękę czy nogę, by wreszcie wszystko zobaczyć – Gabe wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale… - Cas ponownie spojrzał na ekran i opadła mu szczęka. – Luca Diablo?! To psychopata! Gabe, on mi posiniaczył gardło. Nie posłucha instrukcji Becky, ja to po prostu wiem.  
\- Zgadzam się, Luca to palant, ale świadomie czy nie, widzowie chcą, by ktoś starł Deanowi Winchesterowi ten cholerny uśmieszek z twarzy. Wypieprzył z niego resztki heteryka. A Luca jest facetem, który wykona karę.  
\- Ale to jest chore – wyszeptał Cas ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
Gabriel pokiwał głową.  
\- Tu się z tobą zgodzę. Ale hej, jeśli producentka wciśnie cię do sondażu tak, jak obiecała, to może pokonasz go w walce o nagrodę. Kto wie, może to ty przelecisz Winchestera.  
Cas drżącymi dłońmi odłożył iPada na stół. Nie czuł zazdrości – wiedział, że Dean uprawiał seks z wieloma, wieloma innymi ludźmi – już prędzej rozpacz, że ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć go skrzywdzić, upokorzyć, widzieć jego poniżenie. Czy tylko na tym opierała się jego kariera? Czy tylko tego ludzie naprawdę chcieli od Deana?  
\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział cicho Cas. – To nie jest dobre.  
Gabe spojrzał na twarz Casa i odstawił kawę na stół.  
\- Cassie, Dean to duży chłopiec. Zgodził się na ten występ. Z pewnością ma swoje powody.  
Potworne przeczucie ogarnęło Casa. Masz pojęcie, ile to wszystko kosztuje? Jak daleko Dean był gotów się posunąć dla Sama, zastanawiał się. Cierpiał z powodu Deana, pięknego, upartego Deana, który tak bardzo kochał swego brata. Cas nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś zrobiłby to samo dla niego.  
\- W porządku z tobą? – Gabriel zmarszczył brwi. – Wyglądasz, jakby ci się miało na rzyganie.  
Cas z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze i wyrzucił z siebie wszystko: młodszy brat Deana, jego stary telewizor, ich rozmowy w łazience, to, jak Deanowi pojawiały się zmarszczki przy oczach, niemal-pocałunek, do jakiego doszło po ostatnich zdjęciach, i, o Boże, jak Casowi zagotowała się krew na myśl, że Dean mógłby zostać zerżnięty przez Lucę, dominatora z piekła rodem.  
Gabe otworzył szerzej oczy.  
\- Wow. To znaczy, jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, byś tyle mówił na raz – przygryzł sobie usta. – Ty naprawdę dla niego zwariowałeś, co?  
\- Wiem, że to głupie – stwierdził nieszczęśliwie Cas obejmując kubek obiema dłońmi i gapiąc się na fusy. – I wiem, co mi zaraz powiesz: ze powinienem się poddać, zapomnieć o nim w ogóle, i iść dalej ze swoim życiem. Masz rację, wiem, że masz rację, ale-  
\- Hej – Gabe nakrył dłonie Casa swoimi, odciągając je od kubka. – To będzie jeden jedyny raz, kiedy zobaczysz mnie zachowującego się jak w TO WŁAŚNIE MIŁOŚĆ, więc zwracaj uwagę. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie chcę, byś cierpiał. Ale nie chcę też, byś przez resztę życia chodził osowiały i zastanawiał się, CO BY BYŁO, GDYBY? – wzruszył ramionami. – Pragniesz Deana? Idź za nim.  
\- Co? – Cas pokręcił głową. – Ale on wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że faceci go nie interesują, a w szczególności ja. Dosłownie uciekł, gdy chciałem pogadać z nim o tym pocałunku.  
\- Och, masz na myśli pocałunek, który ON niemal zainicjował? Po którym zwariował ze strachu? Ten pocałunek? – Gabe ścisnął mu ręce i rzucił czuły uśmiech. – Najgorsze, co może się zdarzyć, to to, że cię odrzuci. Przynajmniej będziesz wiedział na pewno. Obaj jesteście zawodowcami. Poradzicie sobie – wzruszył ramionami i odrzucił sobie włosy z twarzy. – Poza tym razem wyglądacie kurewsko gorąco.  
\- Gabe!  
\- Co? Zbierałem informacje; i ty naprawdę jesteś dobry. Twoje klipy biją rekordy na Twitterze.  
\- Niby gdzie?  
\- Nieważne. Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? Przespać się z tym? – zapytał Gabe.  
Cas zerknął na mały zegar wciąż odliczający czas na iPadzie Gabe`a. Opróżnił kubek.  
\- Myślę, że dziś wieczorem wpadnę do Deana – powiedział kiwając głową.  
\- Zuch z ciebie! – uradował się Gabe i uniósł w salucie filiżankę.

 

Cas stanął przed frontowymi drzwiami Dean na zmianę unosząc i opuszczając pięść, zanim wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę. Jakaś mała część jego miała nadzieję, że Deana w ogóle nie ma w domu. Może mógłby wrócić jutro. Albo zostawić liścik pod drzwiami.  
Mógł przysiąc, że w głowie słyszy wrzeszczący głos Gabriela „Ty cholero, zapukaj wreszcie!”  
Dobra. Głęboki wdech. Zastukał knykciami w wytarte drewno i czekał.   
Po niemal wieczności Dean otwarł drzwi; miał na sobie znoszone dżinsy i wypłowiałą koszulkę Lakersów. Cas nie mógł zinterpretować jego wyrazu twarzy.  
\- O co chodzi? – zapytał Dean pozbawionym wyrazu głosem.  
Cas otwarł usta, ale nie zdołał nic powiedzieć. W drodze na miejsce myślał o milionie sposobów, w jakie mógł wyrazić to, co chciał, ale żaden nie wydawał się odpowiedni.  
\- Muszę pogadać o tym, co stało się w pracy – zaczął właśnie od tego.  
Dean rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu.   
\- To nie jest miejsce na rozmowę, chłopie. Jeśli musisz coś z siebie wyrzucić, to wejdź – odwrócił się zostawiając dla Casa otwarte drzwi. Nie było to najbardziej pozytywne przyjęcie, ale przynajmniej Cas wszedł do środka.  
Dean czekał na Casa w salonie krzyżując ramiona na piersi i opierając się o jedną z półek.   
\- Więc, co cię zżera?  
\- Myślę, że wiesz – powiedział cicho Cas – ponieważ sądzę, że to zżera również ciebie.  
Dean powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.  
\- Owszem, masz – wysyczał Cas. – Na miłość boską, Becky to niemal zauważyła. Musisz widzieć, że ja-  
\- Że ty co? – Dean wyprostował się i opuścił ręce, spinając się w powściąganym gniewie. – Że chcesz mnie przelecieć? Że myślisz, iż możesz krążyć wokół mnie, gapić się intensywnie i jakoś przekonać, żebym dla ciebie został gejem? Tak, to widzę! – Dean podszedł do niego i oskarżycielsko, nieustępliwie, dziabnął go palcem w pierś.  
Casowi zaschło w ustach.  
\- Nie, Dean, ja-  
\- Myślę, że na początku nie chciałem tego widzieć. Myślałem, że jesteś inny, ale jesteś taki jak cała reszta tych, co chcą zaliczyć normalnego kolesia! – krzyknął Dean. Zrobił krok naprzód wciąż popychając Casa, a Cas cofał się w odwrocie. Dean szedł nieubłaganie za nim, teraz już popychając mu ramiona. – Czego więc chcesz? Chcesz mnie zamknąć w podziemiu i wychłostać mi tyłek? Unieruchomić mnie i pozwolić swoim przyjaciołom wykorzystać mnie jak dziwkę? Jaka jest twoja wielka, kurewska fantazja, Cas? – Cas nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, zbyt zahipnotyzowany wściekłym wybuchem Deana.  
Dean popchnął Casa ostatni raz, niezbyt mocno, ale wystarczająco, by Cas stracił równowagę. Potknął się i wyrżnął tyłem głowy o regał, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Sapnął widząc gwiazdy, ale Dean albo tego nie zauważył, albo się nie przejął, bo nadal się pieklił.  
\- Dlatego tu dziś przyszedłeś, prawda? Masz dość obciągania mi? Postanowiłeś, że teraz ja powinienem zrobić w zamian? No dalej, Cas, wyduś to z siebie. Powiedz mi, czego ode mnie chcesz!  
Dean stanął przed Casem oddychając mu w twarz. Łzy napłynęły Casowi do oczu, a w głowie mu dudniło. Położył sobie dłoń na potylicy, a kolana ugięły się pod nim, gdy przejechał palcami po bolesnym guzie, który już tam rósł.  
\- Dean, przestań… - opadł na podłogę i byłby się przewrócił, gdyby Dean nie złapał go za ramiona. – Ja nie… - nie był w stanie niczego powiedzieć, łzy napływały zbyt szybko. Cas rzadko płakał i nienawidził robić tego w czyjejś obecności, ale od nagłego bólu oczy same zaczęły mu łzawić.  
Dean chyba zrozumiał, że coś było nie tak, i przykucnął, by znaleźć się na jednym poziomie z Casem. Cas wciąż trzymał się za tył swojej obolałej głowy; wylądowała tam ręka Deana, wyczuwając rosnący guz.  
\- O cholera – wyszeptał. – Ja- zaczekaj.  
Wyszedł i w kilka chwil był z powrotem, przyciskając zimny okład z lodu, z rodzaju tych, jakich po treningu używali ciężarowcy, do potylicy Casa.   
\- Tak mi przykro – powiedział Dean niemal bełkocząc, tak szaleńczo brzmiały jego słowa. – Nie zamierzałem cię skrzywdzić, nie zamierzałem – mówił z ustami przy zamkniętych oczach Casa, mamrocząc tak blisko, że gdy Cas wreszcie zdołał unieść powieki, cały widok zajęły mu rozszerzone źrenice Deana.  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył Dean, a jego ton wyraźnie świadczył, że nie ma na myśli wyłącznie obrażeń fizycznych. Wyciągnął drugą rękę i starł słone łzy z policzka Casa; jego wielka dłoń już tam została i objęła mu szczękę.  
Cas uświadomił sobie, że dla równowagi ściska materiał Deanowej koszulki. Powiódł kciukiem po miękkiej bawełnie i próbował złapać oddech. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Deana, i przez długą chwilę siedzieli razem na podłodze i po prostu patrzyli na siebie.  
Kiedy Cas się wreszcie odezwał, głos miał zdewastowany.   
\- Nie będę kłamał, Dean. Rzeczywiście cię pragnę - ale ciebie, a nie jakiejś fantazji. Myślałem… miałem nadzieję, że czujesz to samo.  
\- Cas… - Dean przełknął ślinę.  
Cas opuścił wzrok na podłogę, w oczach lśniły mu jeszcze resztki łez.   
– Nigdy tego nie robię, przysięgam. Znaczy, że durzę się we współpracowniku. Nie wierzę, jaki głupi-  
\- Cas.  
Okład z lodu z łupnięciem wylądował na podłodze, a prawa ręka Deana, lodowato zimna, dołączyła do lewej otaczając twarz Casa. Dean pochylił się rozchylając wargi i nie spuszczając wzroku z ust Casa, tak jak przedtem.  
\- Dean?  
Cas zamknął oczy i Dean go pocałował, miękko i niepewnie niczym nastolatek; jego drżące ręce i usta stały w jaskrawej sprzeczności ze wszystkim, czego Cas wcześniej doświadczył z nim fizycznie.  
Dean odsunął się powoli, oddechem omiatając Casowi policzek.  
\- O Boże – stęknął ukrywając twarz w szyi Casa i oddychając głęboko. – Cas, ja nie… cholera, to tak dziewczyńsko zabrzmi… ja nigdy nie czuję się tak w stosunku do nikogo. Widzę gorącego kolesia i obiektywnie przyznaję, że jest gorący, i myślałem na początku, że z tobą jest tak samo, ale to, jak na mnie patrzysz; jakbyś mnie, kurwa, znał… - wycisnął pocałunek na ramieniu Casa i przygryzł delikatnie – uwielbiam to. I jestem tym przerażony.  
\- Już dobrze, w porządku – wyszeptał Cas, ostrożnie obejmując Deana ramieniem; Dean dziś wieczorem stawał twarzą w twarz z wieloma rzeczami, a Cas nie chciał go przerazić. Ale to Dean przycisnął Casa do regału i pocałował ponownie, tym razem głębiej, z wypraktykowaną łatwością wsuwając mu język do ust. Cas oddał pocałunek; głowa wciąż go bolała po uderzeniu, a teraz jeszcze mu się w niej kręciło po nagłej zmianie w nastawieniu Deana.  
Dean zawarczał i złapał Casa za biodra, wciągając go sobie na kolana, jakby nic nie ważył.   
\- Masz zarost – wymamrotał z ustami przy brodzie Casa, skubiąc mu szczękę.  
\- Tak, przepraszam – Cas przygryzł wargę żałując, że się po południu nie ogolił. Deana prawdopodobnie odstręczały włosy na twarzy.  
\- Nie przepraszaj – Dean niczym kot otarł się twarzą o szyję Casa. – W porządku. Przynajmniej nie będę mógł udawać, że jesteś laską. Nie, żebym chciał – przesunął się na gardło Casa i przyssał do białej skóry pomiędzy obojczykami. Cas sapnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, niemal ponownie rozbijając ją sobie o regał. Na szczęście Dean złapał go na czas, trzymając tył jego głowy tak ostrożnie, jakby była zrobiona ze szkła.  
\- Może powinniśmy ruszyć z imprezą z podłogi – zachichotał Dean. Starał się być elokwentny, ale w oczach lśniło mu zdenerwowanie. – Sypialnia?  
\- Dean, nie powinniśmy… Nie musimy się tak spieszyć.  
\- Hej, to nie moje pierwsze rodeo – powolny uśmiech, te białe zęby.  
Cas przechylił głowę na bok wodząc oczami po twarzy Deana.  
\- Owszem, pierwsze – powiedział cicho.  
Z ust Deana zniknął fałszywy, pełen pewności siebie uśmiech. Mężczyzna pochylił głowę i parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Okej, tu mnie masz. Sądzę, że trochę się to różni od tego, do czego przywykłem. Ale hej – uśmiechnął się ponownie, tym razem trochę niepewnie, bardziej otwarcie – ja zawsze skaczę na główkę. – Przycisnął usta do gardła Casa. – No chodź. Chodź do łóżka – wymruczał z ustami przy ciepłej skórze.  
Jak Cas mógł powiedzieć NIE?  
Pokój Deana był skąpo umeblowany, niewiele więcej poza pełnowymiarowym łóżkiem (nawet nie queen size) z granatową, skotłowaną pościelą. Dean przesunął poduszki z powrotem na ich miejsce na górze materaca i uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
\- Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się towarzystwa.  
\- Jest dobrze – Cas złapał Deana za rękę i przytrzymał ją swoimi obiema, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Tutaj wszystko pójdzie twoim tempem – powiedział. – Jeśli to za dużo, powiedz mi, a się skończy.  
\- Cas, nic mi nie będzie. Jestem zawodowcem – powiedział Dean.  
\- To nie jest praca. To nie to samo – Cas usiadł na krawędzi materaca i spojrzał w górę na Deana. – Jesteś naprawdę pewien, że tego chcesz?  
\- Ha – Dean oblizał sobie usta. – Jestem zdenerwowany jak diabli, jasne? Ale to ty. Więc tak, chcę tego – przeciągnął dłońmi po piersi Casa aż do góry, zahaczając palce o obojczyki; usta znalazły się o cale od ust Casa. – Pocałujesz mnie, Cas?  
Cas pocałował, bohatersko próbując utrzymać pocałunek w ryzach, uczynić go niemal niewinnym. Ale wtedy Dean stęknął mu w usta i wszystko poszło w diabły; Cas całował go tak, jak pragnął tego od chwili, w której ten szalony mężczyzna wkroczył w jego życie. Palcami przeczesał Deanowi krótkie, miękkie włosy, przyciągając go bliżej, skubiąc jego zaróżowione wargi, przełykając jego jęki. Zanim się zorientował, już leżał na plecach na łóżku, a Dean unosił się nad nim, gorący i ciężki; jego erekcja przez dżinsy napierała na Casa. Fiut Casa zadrżał, już całkiem twardy. Cholera, od lat nie był tak podniecony, a jeszcze się nawet nie rozebrali.  
Dean sięgnął do guzików jego koszuli, a Cas złapał krawędź żółtej koszulki Deana i szarpnął ją przez głowę. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i polizał Deana po spoconej piersi, krążąc po pięcioramiennej gwieździe wytatuowanej nad sercem i z ostrożnym zdecydowaniem ssąc sutek.  
\- Chryste, kurwa – stęknął Dean wbijając palce w ramiona Casa. Odrzucił głowę w tył prezentując silną, piękną jak kolumna szyję.  
\- Bałem się, że tego nie polubisz – wymruczał Cas z ustami przy jego mostku. – To wbrew twoim zasadom.  
\- To wbrew zasadom, bo myślałem, że to zbyt gejowskie – powiedział Dean rozpinając Casowi pasek z prostolinijnością, jaką ten uwielbiał. – Chociaż zaczynam te zasady przemyśliwać ponownie – zerknął w górę, a w oczach błysnęło mu rozbawienie.  
Skończyli się rozbierać; każda sztuka ubrania po kolei lądowała na podłodze w dłuższych odstępach czasu wypełnionych pocałunkami. Cas uwielbiał koncentrować się na Deanie – tylko Deanie i jego piegowatej skórze. W pracy trzeba było uważać na kamery, odpowiednie kąty i znaki. Po godzinach Cas w łóżku nadal był aktorem, ale teraz całe to wręcz laserowe skupienie przeniosło się na partnera. Przekręcił ich korzystając z faktu, że Dean zajęty był podskubywaniem mu ucha, i ich nagie ciała przylgnęły do siebie od ust aż do kostek.  
Dean jęknął, gapiąc się na Casa przez swoje gęste rzęsy wzrokiem zamglonym z pożądania. Jego wielkie, kwadratowe ręce zawisły w powietrzu, jakby niezbyt pewne, gdzie spocząć, czego się złapać. Cas złapał jeden z nadgarstków Deana i poprowadził do swojego biodra. Dean zajarzył i mocno złapał Casa, kciukami rysując mu małe kółeczka w dole pleców.  
\- Zatem jak mnie chcesz? – zapytał Dean. Głos niemal uwiązł mu w gardle, a jeśli jego dłonie spoczywające na biodrach Casa zadrżały, nikt nie musiał o tym wspominać.   
Cas nisko pochylił głowę i pocałował Deana, skubiąc jego pełną dolną wargę.  
\- Może tak we mnie – wyszeptał mui w usta.  
Dean zamknął oczy i przycisnął czoło do ramienia Casa.  
\- Tak, proszę.  
Sponsor Deana dostarczył mnóstwo lubrykantu, pachnącego jak sztuczne wiśnie. Cas na to nie zważał. Poprowadził dłoń Deana pokazując mu, gdzie naciskać, jak pocierać i wpychać. Zaczęli z Casem na górze, opuszczającym się powoli na grubego fiuta Deana, pozwalając grawitacji pracować dla nich.  
\- Cas. O Boże – Dean nie brzmiał tak, jak na planie; był zdyszany, złamany, zszargany, nie kontrolujący się. Oczy miał zaciśnięte, jakby się bał patrzeć na to, co się działo, a ręce nadal miał zaciśnięte na biodrach Casa, jakby bał się je ruszyć. – Jesteś wspaniały.  
Cas wyciągnął się wzdłuż ciała Deana, pierś przy piersi, podnosząc i opuszczając biodra o zaledwie centymetry. Ale nawet to sprawiało, że fala wywołanego rozkoszą ognia popłynęła mu w żyłach. Fiut już mu wręcz kapał na mocny brzuch Deana.  
\- Dean – wyszeptał mu w szyję – potrzebuję cię. – Cas nie był pewien, o co prosił, ale zaszedł za daleko, by się przejmować; za bardzo był odurzony zapachem Deana i tym, jak cudownie było czuć go pod sobą. – Tak bardzo cię potrzebuję, Dean – usiadł ponownie ujeżdżając go mocniej, jedną ręką szczypiąc własny stwardniały sutek, a drugą dla zachowania równowagi kładąc płasko na piersi Deana. Widok własnej bladej dłoni na tej opalonej skórze posłał mu przez ciało kolejną falę pragnienia.  
\- Hej, mam cię – Dean złapał Casa pod kolana i w pokazie siły, który nie powinien być tak pobudzający, jednym gładkim ruchem przewrócił go na plecy. Cas zamrugał po tej nagłej zmianie pozycji, leżąc na plecach z nogami przygiętymi niemal do ramion, podczas gdy Dean nadal tkwił w nim głęboko, poruszając się w te i z powrotem stałym, rozważnym tempem.  
Dean podgryzał i całował wszystko, czego mogły dosięgnąć jego usta: wrażliwą kostkę Casa, jego łydkę, czubek brody. Sięgnął w dół, by pogłaskać twardego fiuta Casa, wciąż wiszącego między nimi, śliskiego od własnej wilgoci.  
\- Dean! – Cas wyprężył się z rozkoszy. – Ja… nie wytrzymam…  
Dean powiódł językiem wzdłuż jego drżącej łydki i przyssał się do kostki.  
\- Wiem, mi też dużo nie brak, kurwa- Cas, jakie to dobre…  
Dłonie Casa błądziły szukając czegoś, czego mogłyby się złapać, ślizgając się po spoconej skórze Deana; przypadkowo musnęły rozcięcie między pośladkami. Dean zadygotał jak koń wyścigowy, a z gardła wydobył mu się warkot.  
\- P-przepraszam – szepnął Cas odsuwając rękę, ale Dean złapał go za nadgarstek i szarpnął ją z powrotem.  
\- Zrób to – wysyczał. – O Boże, kurwa, zrób to.  
Cas jeszcze bardziej zgiął się wpół dziękując Bogu za swą naturalną giętkość i opuszkiem palca zatoczył wokół dziurki Deana, raz, a potem drugi.  
Ich twarze były tak blisko, że Dean musiał jedynie przechylić głowę, aby w dzikim pocałunku pochwycić usta Casa. Ich ciała dygotały razem, palec Casa wślizgnął się w Deana w tej chwili, w której Cas doszedł pomiędzy nich. Dean jęknął czując gorącą wilgoć, pchnął jeszcze jeden raz, po czym zamarł i zaczął dyszeć Casowi w szyję. Cas otwarł usta w niemym krzyku, czując w sobie pulsowanie spermy.  
Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, dysząc i nic nie mówiąc. Dean wysunął się z niego kilka minut później i odsunął, po czym poszedł gdzieś na chwiejnych nogach. Cas zamknął oczy i usłyszał szum bieżącej wody w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.  
Było to nieco zaskakujące, gdy Dean wrócił z wilgotnym ręcznikiem i ostrożnie wytarł Casowi brzuch i wewnętrzną stronę ud. Cas po pierwszym dotyku zimnej szmatki zesztywniał, ale zmusił się do odprężenia i obserwował Deana przy pracy. Dean był dokładny, wytarł każdą kroplę spermy. Kiedy skończył, rzucił ręcznik na podłogę i klapnął obok Casa, założywszy ręce za głowę i gapiąc się w sufit.  
\- Dean? – Cas wyciągnął rękę i lekko dotknął jego żeber.  
Dean spojrzał na niego.  
\- Tak?  
\- Czy to było w sam raz gejowskie? – zapytał z bardzo poważną miną.  
Zajęło to kilka sekund, ale Dean wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
\- Pewnie, że tak – zaśmiał się. – Idealnie w sam raz – przyciągnął Casa do siebie i przytulił, otaczając silnym ramieniem jego barki.  
Cas drzemał, bardzo wyczerpany po wszystkim, co się tego dnia wydarzyło. Ale zanim odpłynął, przypomniał sobie o czymś ważnym i gwałtownie otwarł oczy.  
\- Dean – powiedział – nie kręć tej sceny z Lucą. Proszę. Każdy, byle nie on.  
\- Co- Ach, masz na myśli sondaż – Dean potarł sobie brodę drapiąc się po niewielkich zmarszczkach przy ustach. – Muszę przyznać, że ten facet robi mi dziwnie. Nakręciłem z nim kilka scen i był po prostu… uch – zadygotał.  
Cas podparł się na łokciu.  
\- Mówię poważnie. On nie będzie… - szukał odpowiedniego słowa – z tobą ostrożny.   
Dean spojrzał na niego ze szczerym uczuciem w oczach.  
\- Tak, w niczym nie przypomina ciebie – uniósł dłoń Casa i wycisnął pocałunek na jej wewnętrznej stronie. – Pogadam z Becky. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.  
Cas westchnął z ulgą.  
\- Dzięki. Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa mówić ci, z kim masz kręcić-  
\- Hej, mam szczęście, że nie wymagasz, bym całkiem rzucił porno – powiedział Dean. Uśmiechnął się do Casa. – Myślę, że się z tego powodu nie wkurzysz, co? Nie jesteś hipokrytą. I nie dramatyzujesz.  
Cas przechylił głowę przyglądając się Deanowi z bliska.  
\- Jak sądzisz, jak długo zostaniesz w biznesie? – zapytał. – Mówiłeś wcześniej, że któregoś dnia zrezygnujesz.  
\- Tak, um – Dean ruszył się w pościeli. – Co byś powiedział, gdybym ci oznajmił, że po przejściu na emeryturę chciałbym być reżyserem?  
Cas rozważał to przez chwilę.  
\- Powiedziałbym: pokaż mi plan, nad którym bez wątpienia pracujesz już od tygodni.  
\- Kurwa, przestań mi czytać w myślach! – krzyknął Dean, żartobliwie klepiąc Casa w ramię. Potem sięgnął przez niego i uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie grzebiąc w szufladzie swojego nocnego stolika. Wycofał się z plikiem kartek i kupionymi w aptece okularami do czytania.  
\- To tylko pierwszy szkic – zaznaczył, wsunął okulary i zerknął na trzymane w ręce kartki. – I pracuję nad tym już od miesięcy, dziękuję bardzo.  
Cas najpierw stłumił uśmiech, a potem pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę nad ustami.  
\- Przeczytaj mi to.  
Dean odchrząknął i usadowił się pod zagłówkiem.  
\- Okej. To ma być scena, którą nakręcę po zakończeniu sondażu. Napisałem to, zanim Luca zaczął wygrywać. Zdecydowanie nie jego miałem na myśli, więc… - przewrócił pierwszą stronę i zaczął czytać. – Scena początkowa, ty i ja w trakcie obciągania…

 

Dean klęczał na łóżku dłońmi trzymając się pościeli za sobą; cały był piramidą złotej skóry i rzeźbionych mięśni. Cas ssał jego fiuta, liżąc główkę, jakby była cennym darem.  
„Wsuwam ci dłoń we włosy, a ty patrzysz w górę, zmieszany, i mówisz-”  
\- Myślałem, Deanie Winchester, że nie jesteś zbyt dotykalski – powiedział Cas niskim, schrypniętym głosem.  
\- Dzisiaj nie jestem sobą – wymruczał Dean wzmacniając chwyt na włosach Casa. Cas jęknął i pochylił się, by polizać cieknącą główkę.  
„Potem robi się interesująco”  
Ostatnie pchnięcie i Dean z tajemniczym uśmiechem odciągnął Casa od swojego fiuta. Odwrócił się, gapiąc się przez ramię na Casa i do kamery, po czym złapał się żelaznej ramy łóżka, potrząsając nią jak wrotami do zamku. Pochylił się podstawiając tyłek Casowi.  
\- No dalej – zagruchał Dean. – Chodź tu.  
„Wślizgujesz się za mnie, najpierw trochę niepewny, po prostu wodzisz dłońmi w górę i w dół po moich ramionach i plecach, pocierasz mi fiuta. Wreszcie pytasz mnie, czego chcę, a ja ci mówię.”  
\- Wsadź mi tego wielkiego fiuta między nogi – warknął Dean – i ocieraj się o mnie, dopóki nie dojdziesz.  
„Ściskasz moje uda razem i wsuwasz pomiędzy nie swoją erekcję; ułatwiają to i lubrykant, i twoja wilgoć. Kamera przesuwa się na drugą stronę zagłówka i robi zbliżenie pomiędzy prętami, łapiąc obraz główki twojego fiuta ślizgającego się w te i z powrotem. Wciąż na nią patrzę, rajcuję się tym i mówię o tym głośno.”  
Cas złapał Deana za biodro i bark, trzymając je stabilnie, gdy kołysał się pomiędzy jego muskularnymi udami. Dean zaklął brzmiąc niemal na zszokowanego.  
\- Kurwa, cudownie, właśnie tak.  
„Wreszcie dochodzisz mi na tyłek. Jesteś wyjebany, zdyszany, i wtedy sobie uświadamiasz-„  
\- Cholera, Dean, przepraszam. Nie zamierzałem-  
\- Hej, nie martw się – Dean spojrzał w tył przez ramię, aby zobaczyć strużki spermy malujące mu tył. – To było kurewsko gorące.  
Cas zmusił się do nerwowego chichotu.  
\- Jesteś dziś w dziwnym nastroju. Nigdy mi na takie coś nie pozwalasz.  
\- Tak, cóż – Dean ponownie podniósł się na kolana, odwrócił i spojrzał Casowi w oczy. – Dziś jest inaczej – usta miał blisko ust Casa, ich nosy trącały o siebie, a gorący oddech się łączył.  
\- A co jest takie inne w dniu dzisiejszym? – zapytał Cas.  
\- Na początek zamierzam cię cholernie mocno zerżnąć – wyszeptał Dean, kamera zarejestrowała, jak powiódł językiem po uchu Casa.  
„Przechodzimy przez moje trzy ulubione pozycje: na pieska, stojącą z twoimi nogami owiniętymi wokół mojej talii-  
\- Kurwa! Och, rżnij mnie! – krzyknął Cas przywierając z całych sił do ramion Deana.  
„- i wreszcie kończymy twarzą w twarz. Dla lekkiego urozmaicenia wyciągam spod łóżka małą kamerę i włączam ją, więc otrzymujemy z niej kilka surowych ujęć. Na początku się wahasz.”  
\- No wiesz, po co to? – zapytał Cas odsuwając sobie kamerę od twarzy. – Przestań kręcić i zacznij mnie rżnąć.  
\- Mogę robić jedno i drugie – powiedział Dean przesuwając kamerę z twarzy Casa w dół do miejsca, w którym łączyły się ich ciała; nadal powoli się poruszał. – Chcę jedynie uwiecznić tę historyczną chwilę. Nie każdego dnia robię to z facetem.  
Cas z rozkoszy zatrzepotał powiekami.  
\- Przez ciebie zaraz dojdę – zasyczał.  
„Odrzucam kamerę na bok, ale ona wciąż nas nagrywa, więc zyskujemy ujęcia z małej kamery i pozostałych, jak cię wykańczam. Dochodzisz na siebie, mokro i nieporządnie, i wtedy się wysuwam.”  
Dean stęknął i zadygotał, gdy jego fiut wystrzelił ciężkie strużki spermy na brzuch Casa, jeszcze dokładniej pokrywając go bielą. Cas obserwował, jedną ręką niepewnie głaszcząc Deana po włosach, gdy ten powoli dochodził do siebie po orgazmie. Ktoś w tle krzyknął „Cięcie”, ale oni wciąż łapali oddech.  
„Wtedy odwracasz się do małej kamery i pytasz-”  
\- To coś jest wyłączone?  
\- Tak – wydyszał Dean. – Skończyliśmy.  
„Ale oczywiście ona nadal nagrywa. I zdobywamy ostatnie ujęcie.”  
\- Dobrze – Cas uniósł się i napotkał usta Deana w miażdżącym pocałunku, wielkie dłonie Deana obejmowały mu twarz. Rozdzielili się, by nabrać powietrza; gdy Cas siadał, kropelka spermy spłynęła mu po torsie. – Uwielbiam, kiedy mnie rżniesz – wymamrotał Deanowi w usta, wystarczająco głośno, by wyłapała to kamera.  
\- Też to uwielbiam – uśmiechnął się Dean całując go ponownie.  
„Ściemnienie. Koniec sceny.”  
\- I cięcie! Tym razem naprawdę! – krzyknął Chuck. – Jazda pod prysznic, supergwiazdy. Wspaniała pieprzona robota, poważnie!  
Cas odsunął się przygryzając sobie dolną wargę i patrząc, jak w trzy sekundy wyraz twarzy Deana zmienił się z zadziornego w pełen uczucia.   
\- W porządku? – zapytał Cas. To coś między nimi wciąż było bardzo świeże, i występowanie razem po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy wyłożyli kawę na ławę, było dziwnym doświadczeniem. Gorącym, ale dziwnym.  
Dean wyszczerzył się.  
\- Powiedzmy, iż jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że twój przyjaciel Gabriel namówił swoich fanów na Twitterze, by głosowali na ciebie – cmoknął Casa w policzek. – Skarbie, byłeś niesamowity.  
\- Dzięki – Cas wziął ręcznik od członka ekipy i razem z Deanem ruszył w stronę pryszniców. – Obiad jutro?  
\- Jadę z Becky w dzicz, by nakręcić kilka solowych scen. Wrócę późno. Dzień potem?  
\- Mam zdjęcia do trójkąta z Gabrielem, ale do 17.00 powinienem się wyrobić.  
\- Świetnie. Wpadnij ok. 19.00. Włoskie żarełko? – Dean żartobliwie skubnął go w szyję. – Albo moglibyśmy coś zamówić.  
\- Nie, obiecaliśmy Samowi prawdziwy obiad, pamiętasz? Ze srebrami i wszystkim – uśmiechnął się Cas.  
\- Psujemy tego dzieciaka – Dean również się uśmiechnął, a Cas chyba już milionowy raz podziękował Bogu za to, że namówił Deana na ujawnienie się przed bratem, który, jak się okazało, był początkującym prawnikiem ACLU i miał absolutnego hopla na punkcie bycia pozytywnym, akceptującym bratem. Ponownie pocałował Deana nie troszcząc się o spojrzenia ze strony ekipy technicznej i innych aktorów.   
\- Uwielbiasz to – powiedział z ustami przy ciepłych ustach Deana.  
\- Tak – ten nowy uśmiech, piękny i otwarty. – Naprawdę uwielbiam.


End file.
